Vie Alternative
by aerinechan
Summary: Shinichi, Ran, Heiji et Kazuha dans une vie alternative : Et si Heiji n'avait jamais découvert l'identité de Conan ? Que se serait-il passé ? Quelles en auraient été les conséquences ? Et quel impact au sein de leur groupe, aussi bien en amitié qu'en amour ? (Attention Fic en cours d'écriture MAJ Mars 2017)
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer :** **Tout appartient à Gosho-Sensei !**

 **Titre : "Vie Alternative"**

 **Personnages principaux :** **Shinichi/Conan - Ran - Heiji - Kazuha**

 **Genre :** **Amitié - Romance - Humour**

* * *

 **Introduction :**

* * *

Ohayô Mina ^^

Aujourd'hui j'écris ma toute première loonnngue fic ^^

Si certains d'entre vous se sont demandé ce qui aurait pu se passer si Conan avait agi différemment et fait en sorte qu'Heiji ne découvre pas son identité, soyez les bienvenus !

D'où m'est venue cette idée ? Très simple. D'une anecdote concernant la création du personnage de Kazuha :

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Kazuha a été « commandée » par les éditeurs de Gosho car, lors des premières apparitions d'Heiji, beaucoup de lecteurs y ont vu là un potentiel triangle amoureux… Pour éviter cela, les éditeurs ont demandé à Gosho de créer une amie d'enfance pour Heiji et ainsi naquit le 2ème couple phare après le ShinRan, le Heiwa.

J'ai donc eu envie d'exploiter "l'idée" de ce triangle amoureux en revisitant complètement l'histoire, et en me basant sur le fait qu'Heiji ne découvre pas l'identité de Conan. C'est d'autant plus intéressant car ça ouvre un champ de possibilités pour travailler sur les relations entre nos 4 protagonistes ! (eh, oui, je sais ça parait complètement fou, mais les fictions sont là pour ça non ^^ Rendre possible l'impossible ! )

Pour les anti-spoiler... pas d'inquiétude.

Il y aura des affaires du manga, en plus de quelques chapitres inédits sortis de mon imagination ; mais elles seront essentiellement centrées sur le ShinRan et le Heiwa. Normalement, ça ne devrait pas aller au-delà de l'affaire sur le pont Ebisu (En principe tout le monde doit être à jour ^^). De même pour la trame principale avec l'organisation, je m'arrête à l'arc de Bourbon avec Scarlet. (L'organisation sera bien présente, mais en second plan.)

J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'imaginer et l'écrire… Alors n'hésitez à laisser un commentaire ! Vos réactions m'intéressent !

Bonne lecture,

Djané ^^

* * *

 **Chronologie :**

* * *

Gosho nous a tellement fait passer d'étés et d'hivers dans son manga (tout en restant dans les années 90, lol), qu'on a aucune notion du temps. Disons le franchement, c'est le gros bordel xd

J'ai donc décidé de mettre en place une chronologie dans ma fic. Pour chaque chapitre, j'indiquerai simplement la Saison et l'Année (éventuellement le mois). Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile d'entrer dans les détails, je mets juste un point de repère pour qu'on puisse se situer dans l'histoire.

Ma Fic se déroulera sur environ 3 ans. De 2015 à 2018. (Je prends ces dates parce que j'inclus quand même pas mal de technologies dans ma fic qui n'existaient pas dans les années 90)

Ma fic débute lors de l'affaire "Sur les traces de Sherlock Holmes" - 2 Mois après que Shinichi soit devenu Conan (Fin Juin 2015) Et commence donc Début Septembre 2015.

Nos personnages principaux sont tous en 1ère, comme dans le manga. Age : 16 - 17 ans. (7 ans pour Conan)

Vous pouvez aussi vous aider du manga, de façon générale, vous pouvez considérer que l'ensemble des événements du manga se sont produits dans ma fic (sauf lorsque je les réécris). Il y aura régulièrement des références, ou des rappels, mais gardez cette info en tête pour la suite ^^

* * *

 **Notes / Actu (29/01/2017)**

* * *

 _Ohâyo Mina,_

 _Comme cela fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas publié, il me semblait nécessaire de vous dire où j'en étais._

 _Tout d'abord, si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, j'ai publié la correction des chapitres 1 à 4._

 _De nombreux changements ont été effectués : Orthographe, syntaxe, de nombreux changements scénaristique sur l'ensemble des chapitres..._

 _Mais surtout, j'ai changé mon système de POV. Je me suis rendu compte pour l'écriture des prochains chapitres que ça allait devenir trop compliqué d'alterner les POV comme je le faisais. Je suis donc passé : 1 POV à la fois, 2 POV Max par chapitre. Les Chapitres 3 et 4 ont donc complétement été revus en ce sens._

 _Pour ce qui est de la suite... elle arrive... doucement, mais elle arrive. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu avancer autant que je le voulais. Je pensais profiter de l'été pour m'y consacrer, mais entre temps j'ai trouvé un boulot à temps plein et me suis retrouvée avec beaucoup moins de temps libre. Ca plus un manque d'inspiration, plus vie privée + d'autres projets en cours, font que j'ai pris un peu (beaucoup) de retard. Mais je reprend petit à petit l'écriture de VA..._

 _De plus, je ne suis pas sans changer quelques éléments scénaristiques au cours de l'écriture et au grès de mes inspirations ; ce qui peut imposer des corrections sur les chapitres précédents. Je préfère donc prendre le temps d'écrire et d'avoir la version définitive avant de publier, histoire de ne pas vous imposer des corrections à relire systématiquement._

 _En grand merci pour votre compréhension et votre patience ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un MP si vous avez des questions ^^_

 _A bientôt !_

 _Aerine-chan_

 _P.S : Je suis désolée, mais du coup, j'ai du retirer les quelques réponses aux reviews que j'avais posté avec mes chapitres. Ne pas prendre cela à titre personnel, c'est simplement pour éviter une confusion chez le lecteur car certaines infos ne sont plus d'actualités._


	2. Arc 1 - Chap 1 - Le choix de Shinichi

**Disclaimer :** **Tout appartient à Gosho-Sensei !**

 **Titre du Chapitre :** **"Et si les Choses avaient été différentes ?"**

 **Les références :** **Tome 10 - "L'affaire du diplomate" - Tome 12 "Sur les Traces de Sherlock Holmes".**

 **Personnages principaux :** **Shinichi/Conan - Ran - Heiji - Kazuha**

 **Genre :** **Amitié - Romance - Humour**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le choix de Shinichi - Et si les choses avaient été différentes ?  
**

* * *

 _ **Chronologie - Fin Été 2015**_

 **POV Conan/Shinichi -  
**

Salut, je suis Shinichi Kudo, Détective lycéen. On me surnomme aussi « Le Sauveur de la police », « le Sherlock Holmes des temps moderne » ou encore, « le Détective de l'Est ». Sans me vanter, faut le dire, je suis très bon comme détective. Voir excellent même.

Les enquêtes, c'est ma passion. Passion qui est née de l'environnement dans lequel j'ai grandi. Mon père est un célèbre auteur de polar, et également assez réputé en tant que détective bien qu'il préfère se consacrer à l'écriture. J'ai beaucoup appris de lui, mais aussi grâce à notre bibliothèque pleine de livres d'enquêtes et de détectives divers. Et parmi les plus populaires, Sherlock Holmes est sans aucun doute le meilleur. C'est mon idole. Il est exceptionnel. C'est lui qui m'inspire le plus et j'espère bien un jour devenir un grand détective comme lui…

D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, j'ai récemment gagné un concours me permettant de participer à un voyage réservé aux Fans de Sherlock Holmes. J'en suis tout excité ! Je suis actuellement en voiture avec les-dit fans ainsi que Ran Mouri, mon amie d'enfance, et son père. Un mini-van nous a été réservé spécialement afin que nous puissions tous nous rendre à la pension Mycroft.

Vous voyez ? Je suis juste là, assis sur le siège à côté d'une magnifique jeune fille, qui n'est autre que Ran. Le petit garçon à lunettes, c'est moi ! ahh… c'est vrai, je suis sensé être un lycéen et non un gamin de 7 ans… que je vous explique…

Il y a quelque mois, alors que j'étais dans un parc d'attraction avec Ran, ma vie a changé du tout au tout. Je suis tombé sur des types en noir. Louches, étranges… suspects… du genre où, au premier coup d'œil, on sent qu'ils ne sont pas fréquentables. Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je laissai Ran pour suivre ces hommes et confirmer mes soupçons. Je me suis fait repérer alors que j'assistais à une transaction, à l'évidence, illégale et ces hommes ont tenté de me tuer en me faisant boire un poison expérimental. Heureusement pour moi, j'y ai survécu, mais en me retrouvant rajeuni de 10 ans. Depuis, je vis chez Ran et son père, lui aussi un détective. Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment une lumière... M'enfin… cela me permet d'enquêter et de rechercher ces hommes ainsi que l'antidote pour retrouver ma taille normale.

Personne ne connait mon identité, pas même Ran. Ces hommes sont vraiment dangereux et je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à mes proches. S'ils venaient à découvrir que je suis encore en vie… Je n'ose pas imaginer… les conséquences seraient terribles ! Alors je compte sur vous garder le secret !

Et n'oubliez pas ! Ne vous fiez pas à mon apparence. Malgré ce corps d'enfant, je n'ai en rien perdu de mes capacités intellectuelles. Quel que soit la complexité d'une affaire, je finis toujours par démasquer le coupable ! Mon nom est Conan Edogawa !

* * *

\- Ahh… Cette pension est magnifique !, s'exclama Ran toute joyeuse.

Nous venions tout juste d'arriver à la pension Mycroft. Ran s'extasiait devant la grande demeure. Ça m'amusait de la voir presque aussi excitée que moi par ce voyage. Elle qui pourtant n'était pas fan de Holmes…

\- Allez viens Conan-kun !

\- Haï, lui répondis-je en la rejoignant.

…

J'étais au paradis ! Entouré de Sherlockiens comme moi. Une compétition passionnante pour mesurer nos connaissances et nos capacités de déductions. Un livre de choix comme gain pour le vainqueur ! Je ne pouvais rêver mieux !

Seul petit point noir, la présence de ce Hattori, un lycéen détective comme moi originaire d'Osaka. Il participait à ce voyage dans l'espoir de me défier à nouveau. Dommage pour lui…

Ce n'est pas que j'avais quoi que ce soit de personnel contre lui, mais la dernière fois qu'il était venu à Tokyo, j'avais eu bien peur qu'il n'en dise trop à Ran à cause de ses capacités de déduction. Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi il cherchait toujours à se mesurer à moi à ce point, mais c'est pas comme si je ne pouvais ignorer ses défis. J'ai aussi une réputation à tenir…

Mais pour l'instant, j'avais un questionnaire à remplir…

…

Je le savais… Je le savais ! Je ne fais vraiment qu'attirer les enquêtes comme un aimant…

Ce qui ne devait être qu'une compétition entre Sherlockiens se transformait en succession de crimes ; à commencer par le meurtre de l'organisateur du voyage…

Sans attendre, je me mis sur l'affaire. Hattori également…

Puis vint l'incendie, entrainant la mort d'un des invités et pour finir, la tentative de meurtre qu'Hattori et moi avions réussi à stopper en sauvant la victime de justesse.

L'enquête avançait mais certains mystères demeuraient.

Et Hattori qui portait un peu trop l'attention sur moi… c'était pénible… je ne pouvais pas enquêter librement sinon il risquerait d'avoir des soupçons.

Mais je finis par avoir la clé de l'énigme. J'avais bien pensé à endormir Kogoro comme d'habitude avec ma flèche anesthésiante mais Hattori allait être à l'affut. Il risquerait de me surprendre et je ne voulais pas qu'il découvre quoi que ce soit. J'essayai de l'inciter à dévoiler lui-même la vérité sur cette affaire mais cet imbécile faisait style qu'il n'avait rien compris, voulant apparemment que je fasse moi-même la démonstration. Très bien puisque c'est comme ça…

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, préparant mentalement mon plan pour piéger ce détective d'Osaka… Mais ce fut à ce moment-là que la voix d'Hakase se mit à résonner dans ma tête :

 _« Tu ne changeras jamais Shinichi. Tu réfléchis très vite, mais tu ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir… »_

Alors que je m'arrêtai, la main sur la poignée de la porte, ses mots continuèrent d'envahir mon esprit… _« Calme, maîtrise de soi, prudence, ce sont bien les qualités de Holmes, ton idole, non ? »_

Hakase ...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça me revienne maintenant ? Aussi brutalement ?

Mon cœur devint lourd au souvenir de cette affaire… Hakase m'avait mis en garde mais je m'étais laissé emporter et à cause de moi… l'organisation l'avait tuée sans que j'ai eu le temps d'intervenir… Une minute… Je n'avais qu'une minute de retard… Si j'avais pris le temps de réfléchir plus calmement… peut-être serais-je arrivé à temps…

Et voilà que je recommençais…

Non… je ne ferai pas la même erreur.

Je devais garder mon sang froid.

Réfléchissons…

Si Hattori s'attend à que je fasse moi-même la déduction, c'est qu'il doit avoir des soupçons. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque…

Que ce soit lui, Ran, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, pas question de les impliquer…

Je sentais les yeux d'Hattori sur moi. Je pris une grande inspiration, me remettant dans le rôle de Conan. Fallait absolument que je sois convaincant. Je me retournai vers lui avec un sourire, le sourire le plus enfantin et innocent qui soit :

\- Oi, bozu, tu n'allais pas te préparer à faire ta déduction ?, me demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant moi pour être à ma hauteur.

\- Iié, quelle déduction ? Je ne suis qu'un enfant moi, je ne peux pas résoudre une enquête.

\- Mais, alors pourquoi tu étais tout le temps en train de fouiner partout à la recherche d'indices ?, insista Hattori.

Visiblement il n'en croyait pas un mot :

\- Parce que je suis curieux, c'est tout. Et j'adore jouer au détective !, me défendis-je.

\- Jouer au… Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, se fâcha Hattori. Je t'ai bien observé, tu savais parfaitement ce que tu faisais. Ce regard sérieux, excellente analyse… du Kudo tout craché…

Aïe… c'est ce que je craignais. Il a bien des soupçons. OK, rester calme, ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Il n'a aucune preuve.

\- Haï, je l'imite bien n'est-ce pas ? Il m'est déjà arrivé d'aller sur le terrain avec Shinichi-niisan, c'est pour ça que je peux faire comme lui. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup d'ailleurs Heiji-niisan, vous êtes de grands détectives et j'apprends beaucoup avec vous.

\- Tu… Tu nous imites ?, s'étonna-il incrédule.

\- Ba oui, les enfants imitent souvent les adultes. C'est connu. Et moi je suis un enfant. Et j'aimerai bien devenir détective moi aussi plus tard.

Hattori me regardait d'un air perplexe, sa main derrière sa nuque. Il était pris entre la logique des explications que je venais de lui donner, et son instinct de détective qui lui disait de ne pas lâcher sa théorie aussi folle soit-elle. C'est alors que Ran vint vers nous et se pencha :

\- Alors, messieurs les détectives ? Vous avez résolu l'affaire ?

\- Moi non, mais je suis sûr qu'Heiji-niisan est prêt à révéler l'identité de l'assassin, lançai-je espérant ainsi détourner l'attention de ce têtu de détective.

\- Ahh c'est vrai Hattori-kun ?

Hattori se tourna vers elle, un peu pris au dépourvu.

\- Euh… Haï…. Je sais qui est le coupable, répondit-il en reprenant son habituelle assurance.

Il me jeta un dernier regard. Je l'avais peut-être échappé belle pour l'instant, mais je savais qu'il n'en resterait pas là et qu'il chercherait à me griller à la moindre occasion. Valait mieux que je trouve un moyen d'écarter définitivement ses soupçons et vite !

Tandis qu'Hattori était occupé à faire sa démonstration devant tout le monde, j'en profitais pour m'éclipser et passer un coup de fil…

…

L'affaire enfin close, nous étions dans le car qui nous ramenait en ville. Ran et Hattori étaient assis côte à côte et discutaient. Moi, j'étais installé près d'eux, de l'autre côté de la rangée. Kogoro dormait sur le siège voisin au mien, sa tête contre la fenêtre. Tss… C'est dingue ce qu'il pouvait ronfler…

J'avais le regard concentré sur mon portable, en train de pianoter sur le clavier, lorsque le téléphone de Ran sonna. Je la vis sortir son téléphone et répondre :

\- Moshimoshi… ohh Shinichi ? C'est toi ?, s'exclama-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?.

A côté d'elle Heiji sursauta puis se tourna vers moi. D'abord étonné, puis il fronça les sourcils.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi, d'un air moqueur. Genre « Tu te crois plus malin que moi ? ». Il prit mon portable, comme pour vérifier que je n'usais pas d'une astuce quelconque pour appeler Ran devant lui. Mais le fait était que j'étais en train de jouer à un jeu sur mon téléphone. Il leva un sourcil perplexe :

\- Un problème, Heiji-niisan ?, lui demandai-je.

Nos regards se croisèrent un instant. Puis il se tourna vers Ran, toujours en train d'échanger quelques mots avec son interlocuteur. Il hocha la tête, me rendant mon téléphone et reprit sa place sur son siège.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Tout se passait comme prévu. J'avais contacté Oka-san pour lui exposer la situation et lui demander d'appeler Ran en se faisant passer pour moi. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour dissiper les soupçons d'Hattori ; et tout en prenant Ran comme « témoin », je m'assurai qu'il ne chercherait plus à me « démasquer ». Si « Shinichi » les appelait alors que « Conan » était sous leurs yeux, plus de raison de penser que nous étions une seule et même personne. Et qui mieux que ma mère pouvait m'imiter à la perfection ?

\- Je suis contente que tu m'appelles Shinichi, ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de tes nouvelles, fit Ran avec enthousiasme.

 _\- Gomen… Je suis un peu débordé en ce moment…_

Je pouvais entendre ma mère, ou plutôt « ma voix », merci à Hakase et à ses inventions, via un écouteur sans fil que je venais de porter à mon oreille. J'avais profité d'un moment d'inattention de Ran pour mettre temporairement son téléphone sur écoute pour pouvoir suivre la conversation. J'avais normalement donné toutes les directives à Oka-san mais je préférais m'assurer de la bonne marche du plan :

\- Toujours sur des enquêtes hein ?… Je comprends, mais tu sais, j'aimerai aussi pouvoir te contacter... C'est très long de devoir attendre que ce soit toi qui donne des nouvelles...

 _\- Je sais, regarde l'écran de ton téléphone…_

\- Hein ?... Mais… c'est ton numéro ?

 _\- Exact, comme ça tu pourras m'appeler quand tu veux. Mais, vu que je ne suis pas mal occupé, tu risques de tomber sur ma messagerie… dans ce cas ne t'inquiète pas, je te rappellerai…_

C'était ce que nous avions convenu avec Oka-san. Je savais que je prenais un risque ; mais vu l'état actuel des choses c'était la meilleure solution. Cela rassurerait Ran et surtout éviterait des questions du genre « Pourquoi Kudo ne nous donne-t-il pas le moyen de le contacter ? C'est étrange … etc… » Et puis… rien que pour voir le visage de Ran s'illuminer, ça en valait la peine :

\- Ça me va !, sourit Ran.

Mais elle dut se rendre compte de son enthousiasme un peu trop évident car elle croisa le regard d'Hattori qui l'observait lui aussi, amusé et intrigué. Elle détourna le regard en rougissant :

\- … né Shinichi, fit Ran comme pour changer de conversation. Tu as manqué une super affaire tu sais. Conan-Kun nous a inscrits à un voyage réservé aux Fans de Sherlock Holmes…

 _\- Non… c'est vrai ?_

\- Haï, je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré. Il n'y avait que des Sherlockiens comme toi. Mais il y a eu des meurtres et ça a un peu tourné au drame… heureusement, Hattori-kun était là lui aussi et s'est chargé de l'affaire…

 _\- Hattori ? Le détective d'Osaka que j'ai croisé lors de l'affaire du diplomate ?_

\- Haï… il pensait que tu participerais aussi à ce voyage vu qu'il s'agit de Holmes mais…

 _\- Et je serais surement venu si j'en avais eu la possibilité… dis… il est toujours avec toi ?_

\- Euh… oui…

 _\- Alors passe le moi…_

\- Hattori-kun… c'est Shinichi…

Sans attendre, Hattori récupéra le portable que lui tendait Ran. Visiblement ravi de « m'avoir » au téléphone.

Ça aussi c'était prévu. Après tout, Hattori cherchait à me contacter, alors autant profiter de l'occasion. J'avais d'ailleurs bien fait de raconter l'histoire de notre rencontre à ma mère pour l'aider rendre la conversation plus crédible :

\- Yo ... Kudo ?!

 _\- Salut Hattori ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène à traverser le pays juste pour me voir ?_

\- Rien en particulier… c'est juste que la dernière fois tu t'es éclipsé tellement vite qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter… et on peut pas dire que tu sois facile à joindre…

 _\- Je sais… je sais. Tu n'as qu'à récupérer mon numéro auprès de Ran._

\- Vraiment ?!, s'exclama-t-il presque aussi content que l'avait été Ran.

Oui, je préférais ça plutôt que de le voir débarquer à l'improviste… autant éviter de lui faire parcourir le pays à ma recherche…

 _\- Puisque je te le dis. Et si jamais tu flanches sur une affaire, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler._

\- Je ne flanche jamais sur une affaire…, répliqua-t-il d'un air blasé.

 _\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai constaté la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Tu sais, celle où je t'ai battu à plate couture…, fit la voix d'un air moqueur._

La main toujours sur mon oreillette, je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Oka-san… Totalement à fond dans ses rôles, comme toujours…

\- Ce n'était qu'une petite erreur de parcours, se justifia Hattori légèrement agacé. J'aurais très bien pu m'en rendre compte sans que tu ais à intervenir. Jusque-là, j'ai toujours mené à bien mes enquêtes, dont celle d'aujourd'hui d'ailleurs…

\- Ahh, c'est vrai, Ran m'en a parlé, raconte-moi ça…

Hattori sourit et raconta toute l'histoire Depuis le siège à côté, j'écoutais patiemment, bien que connaissant déjà les détails de l'affaire.

Je dois reconnaitre qu'Oka-san s'en sortait plutôt bien. Ran et Hattori étaient complètement convaincus qu'ils discutaient avec moi alors qu'en réalité… j'étais juste sous leurs yeux…

C'était assez… particulier comme situation. Parler à des amis au travers d'une autre personne tout en étant à côté d'eux…

Ahh, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour préserver son identité, je vous jure !

Non… décidément, ma vie n'était en rien comme celle des autres…

\- … Et voilà comment j'ai démasqué le coupable…

 _\- Et bien… Félicitations. C'est rassurant de voir que tu es quand même capable de résoudre une affaire sans moi, plaisanta ma voix de l'autre côté de la ligne._

 _-_ Et ! N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on me surnomme le détective de l'Ouest, M. le Détective de l'Est, se vexa Hattori.

 _\- Peut-être, mais même Conan-kun reste plus débrouillard que toi…_

Oï, Oï, Oka-san…

\- Conan-kun ? Tu ne crois pas que tu vas un peu loin en me comparant à ce gamin ?

\- _Eh, c'est un petit génie que j'ai pris sous mon aile, il sera bien capable de nous surpasser plus tard !_

\- Hum, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, murmura Hattori en me lançant un regard curieux.

Je retirai rapidement ma main de mon oreillette. Heureusement, de là où il était il ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir. Je lui répondis par un petit sourire, tout en faisant mine de rester concentré sur mon jeu.

\- Il est curieux, ça c'est certain, mais de là à le placer au même niveau que nous…, ajouta Hattori.

 _\- A même niveau que moi, non, il est encore loin derrière, mais du tien en revanche..._

\- Oï, öi, ne pousse pas le bouchon non plus, s'agaça Hattori.

 _\- Haha, allez, tu sais bien que je plaisante, rigola ma voix. Je reconnais très officiellement que tu es un bon détective. Ça te va ?_

\- Humm… Meilleur que toi ?

 _\- N'abuse pas. Tu ne m'arrives pas encore à la cheville !_

\- Ça reste à voir !

 _\- C'est tout vu !_

\- Dois-je prendre ça comme un défi ?, demanda Hattori, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Très franchement, j'étais à la fois amusé et exaspéré par ce combat de coqs entre ados à l'esprit de compétition surdimensionné. Je ne suis quand même pas aussi immature qu'Hattori ! Pourquoi ma mère devait interpréter « mon personnage » de cette manière ? Bon, il est vrai que je ne suis pas du genre à supporter qu'on titille mon égo, mais quand même…

 _\- Sûr ! Dès que je reviendrai. On sera enfin fixé !_

\- Parfait…

Après un dernier échange avec Hattori, puis Ran qui avait récupéré son téléphone, la conversation prit fin.

\- Bon, je ne me suis pas déplacé pour rien finalement. J'ai pu prendre contact avec Kudo, sourit Hattori en croisant ses mains derrière sa nuque pour se mettre à l'aise.

\- Haï ! Je suis contente de voir que vous vous entendez bien, né, Hattori-kun ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est juste un rival avec qui j'ai bien l'intention d'en découdre pour savoir qui de l'Est ou de l'Ouest est le meilleur détective.

\- Je sais. Justement, c'est bien ce que je dis.

Ran eut un sourire mystérieux, me laissant aussi perplexe qu'Hattori. Cette fille pouvait vraiment être un mystère par moment.

Enfin, tout s'était passé comme prévu. Merci Oka-san… heureusement que je pouvais compter sur elle… grâce à son intervention mon identité n'avait pas été découverte.

Pour le moment…

C'est parce que j'avais manqué de vigilance qu'Hattori avait faillit me percer à jour. Je vais devoir redoubler de prudence ; Agir davantage comme un enfant… de mon âge ; et jouer le rôle du « petit frère » même si ça me pesait d'avoir à mentir… à _elle_ surtout, mais à Hattori également. Non pas que j'y attachais une quelconque importance, je le connais à peine ; mais en tant que détective, c'était contre ma nature d'avoir à mentir et ruser pour cacher la vérité…

Maa… c'était peut-être mieux comme ça… C'est pas comme si le fait qu'il connaisse mon identité ou non allait changer quoi que ce soit.

N'est-ce pas ?

…

* * *

 **Bon, voilà le premier chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que l'idée vous intrigue ? Ne serait-ce un petit peu ^^**

 **La suite arrive bientôt ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! Merci !**


	3. Arc 1 - Chap 2 - Premiers changements

**Disclaimer :** **Tout appartient à Gosho-Sensei !**

 **Titre du Chapitre :** **"Premiers Changements"**

 **Les références du Chapitre :** **Tome 14 - "Le meurtre du magicien" - Tome 15 -16 "Un Mariage jeté au Feu".**

 **Personnages principaux :** **Shinichi/Conan - Ran - Heiji - Kazuha**

 **Genre :** **Amitié - Romance – Humour**

 **Note de l'auteur : (MAJ le 20/07/16)  
**

 **Ohayô Mina,**

 **Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire ma fic, ainsi qu'à Kotori-chama pour sa review ^^**

 **Voici le 2ème chapitre. Il y a encore un petit peu de chemin pour arriver au cœur du sujet, mais promis, on y arrive.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira,**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Djané ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Premiers changements**

* * *

 _ **Chronologie - Automne 2015.**_

 **POV Ran**

Ohayô Gozaimasu !

Mon nom est Ran Mouri. Fille de Kogoro Mouri, un célèbre détective, et d'Eri Kisaki, une grande avocate. Même s'ils sont encore mariés, mes parents vivent séparément depuis environ 10 ans maintenant. Je vis donc avec mon père au-dessus de son agence de détective et toutes mes tentatives pour les réconcilier se sont soldées par un échec.

Le problème c'est que ma mère est quelqu'un de fière et mon père est… disons… humm… très maladroit…

Enfin… je ne désespère pas, il y a encore des sentiments entre eux, c'est évident. Peut-être devrais-je laisser les choses se faire toutes seules comme me l'a si souvent conseillé un certain otaku des enquêtes; mais revoir mes parents ensemble me tient tellement à cœur que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… et un jour, j'y arriverai !

Oui, un jour, mes parents seront de nouveau réunis… tout comme _lui_ et moi…

Cet idiot de détective que je connais depuis la maternelle et qui a brusquement décidé de partir résoudre je ne sais quelle enquête…

Au début, je pensais qu'il reviendrait rapidement, mais son absence s'éternise…

Non seulement il me manque, mais je m'inquiète aussi de savoir ce qu'il devient, ce qu'il fait de ses journées, sur quel genre d'affaire il peut bien être…

Tout en espérant qu'il ne se mette pas en danger…

C'est quelqu'un de très intelligent et de brillant, mais lorsqu'il est sur une affaire, il a tendance à oublier tout le reste, jusqu'à sa propre sécurité, pour arrêter le coupable.

Mais… c'est aussi ce que j'aime chez lui ! Son courage, sa détermination, son côté passionné… c'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Et même si son absence m'est difficile, je l'attendrai. Il m'a promis de revenir et je sais qu'il tiendra parole…

Et puis, j'ai Conan-kun… un petit garçon adorable qui nous a été confié le temps que ses parents règlent certaines choses à l'étranger. Lui et moi sommes très proches. Je le considère comme mon propre petit frère. Il égaye mes journées et m'aide à supporter l'absence de Shinichi.

Il faut dire que depuis qu'il est avec nous, notre vie, à papa et moi, est devenue assez mouvementée ! Les affaires marchent de mieux en mieux à l'agence et on fait régulièrement appel à mon père pour résoudre des meurtres.

Oui, faut savoir que papa est, tout comme Shinichi, un détective très renommé. On le surnomme « Kogoro l'endormi » à cause de sa position étrange lorsqu'il fait éclater la vérité. Il a résolu un grand nombre d'enquêtes et est devenu célèbre grâce à cela…

Bien que… depuis quelques temps, il n'a plus ses mystérieuses crises de sommeil… ou du moins, plus aussi fréquemment. Leur origine reste inconnue mais ça n'a pas l'air de le préoccuper plus ça… remarquez, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose car il m'a confié une fois que ça lui provoquait des trous de mémoire…

Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de continuer d'exercer son métier et d'avoir autant de succès…

Succès qu'il doit aussi beaucoup à Conan-kun… même si mon père ne veut pas le reconnaitre.

Sous ses airs d'enfant, mon petit protégé est très observateur et perspicace. Il ouvre la voie en pointant du doigt des détails importants pour l'enquête. Mais à cause de son âge il a parfois du mal à se faire entendre, surtout par mon père qui ne le voit que comme un gamin qui n'y comprend rien ... Pourtant, moi, je me rends bien compte que ses remarques sont pertinentes. Alors il m'arrive souvent de l'aider à déjouer les stratagèmes du meurtrier.

Haha… C'est vraiment un petit frère très attachant.

Des fois, quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression que mon soutien lui importe beaucoup, comme si je le soulageais d'un poids. Notre complicité n'en devient que plus grande.

Je dois reconnaitre qu'au début, j'étais assez troublée parce que ses capacités dépassaient celles d'un enfant de son âge. Il peut paraitre si mystérieux et mature par moment…

Tout comme _lui_ …

Me croiriez-vous si je vous disais qu'il m'est arrivé de penser que Shinichi et Conan-kun ne faisaient qu'un ?

Un jour, mon père venait de se voir confier une affaire sur le meurtre d'un magicien très connu. Je me suis souvenue que je l'avais déjà rencontré dans ma jeunesse avec Shinichi et j'ai retrouvé une photo souvenir de cette époque…

Leur ressemblance était tellement frappante…

Ajoutez à cela ses talents de détective et le fait que j'ai rencontré Conan-kun le soir où Shinichi est parti…

N'auriez-vous pas fait le rapprochement vous aussi ?

Alors, après l'enquête, je l'avais conduit devant la maison de Shinichi pour le confronter. Bien sûr, il a tout nié en bloc. M'expliquant que « ses idées de génies », lors des enquêtes, lui étaient la plupart du temps soufflées par Shinichi et que « rajeunir » était scientifiquement impossible…

Comment le contredire ?

Si Shinichi m'avait donné le moyen de le contacter, alors il devait en être de-même pour Conan-kun…

Mais surtout, un fait que je n'expliquais pas « comment quelqu'un pouvait rajeunir de 10ans ? »

L'idée que le professeur Agasa puisse être à l'origine d'un tel médicament m'avait bien sûr traversé l'esprit mais ce genre d'invention relève de l'impossible. Sans compter que ça doit comporter de nombreux risques et je voyais mal le professeur Agasa faire des expériences de ce genre.

Ensuite Yukiko-san, la mère de Shinichi, qui revenait tout juste de Los Angeles, est arrivée et a dissipé tous mes soupçons.

J'ai eu le cœur un peu lourd ce jour-là… quelle idiote… Shinichi me manquait au point que je faisais une transposition de lui sur un enfant qui ne faisait que lui ressembler…

Si Shinichi avait été là, il se serait surement moqué de moi… déjà qu'il me charrie à cause de ma peur des fantômes… alors croire en quelque que chose qui relève tout autant de la fiction…

Heureusement, cet incident appartient au passé.

Je me suis fait à l'idée que Conan-kun est un enfant un peu précoce que Shinichi a pris sous son aile…

Quant à mon idiot de détective… toujours pareil, en vadrouille, courant après des enquêtes…

Mais je sais qu'il va bien…

Je sais qu'il finira par me revenir… je dois simplement être patiente…

Et l'attendre.

...

* * *

Mon père, Conan-kun et moi étions à la résidence de Nagato-san, le PDG d'une grande entreprise, presque aussi réputée que celle de la famille de Sonoko.

Apparemment il devait confier une affaire importante à papa… enfin c'est ce que mon père pensait, mais comme Conan-kun l'avait prédit, Nagato-san souhaitait simplement retrouver son premier amour.

Nagato-san nous informa également que c'était un de ses amis qui avait recommandé papa pour cette mission et ce fut avec surprise que nous découvrîmes qu'il s'agissait d'Hattori-kun et de son père, le directeur de la préfecture de police d'Osaka.

Hattori-kun est un détective lycéen très connu dans le Kansai. Il est souvent comparé à Shinichi. On les surnomme le « Détective de l'Est » et le « Détective de l'Ouest ». Depuis, Hattori-kun est devenu en quelque sorte le rival de Shinichi et attend de pouvoir de nouveau se mesurer à lui. Mais moi, je suis sure qu'ils sont faits pour s'entendre. Ils partagent une passion commune et pas des moindre…

...

Un peu plus tard, dans la soirée, alors que nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Nagato-san et les fiançailles de son fils, je discutais avec le détective du Kansai :

\- C'est vrai Hattori-kun ? C'est toi qui a demandé à ton père de nous recommander auprès Nagato-san ?

\- Haï, au départ j'avais appelé Kudo pour lui proposer de me rejoindre mais il n'était pas disponible ; alors il m'a conseillé de faire appel à ton père.

\- Ahh... Et pourquoi avais-tu besoin de mon père ou de Shinichi ?, m'étonnai-je.

\- Pour une affaire n'est-ce pas ?, intervint Conan-kun. On a vu beaucoup de policiers à notre arrivée. Il a dû se passer quelque chose, sinon Nagato-san n'aurait pas demandé au père d'Heiji-niisan de renforcer la sécurité. C'est bien ça, Heiji-niisan ?

Hattori-kun et moi nous sommes tournés vers Conan-kun. Je souriais, amusée par l'air enjoué sur le visage de mon petit frère :

\- En tout cas Hattori-kun, tu sais que tu peux aussi compter sur ce petit détective en herbe. Conan-kun a un vrai potentiel pour devenir un brillant détective, il a d'ailleurs déjà appris beaucoup avec Shinichi…, expliquai-je en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de mon petit frère de cœur.

\- Hum, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, nota Hattori-kun d'un air blasé en se penchant légèrement vers Conan-kun. Mais, pour moi, les enfants n'ont rien à faire sur le terrain. Bien trop dangereux. Tu peux rester en tant qu'observateur, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à trainer dans mes pates !

Conan-kun affronta le regard de l'adolescent au teint mat et leva un sourcil d'un air contrarié. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Je ne pouvais pas reprocher son point de vue à Hattori-kun, mais je comprenais la déception du petit Conan. Lui qui d'habitude avait tant d'enthousiasme face aux mystères ; encore que, ces derniers temps il se montrait un peu plus discret.

\- Et si tu nous parlais plutôt de cette affaire ?, demandai-je à Hattori-kun

\- Bien… en fait, commença Hattori-kun en se tournant vers moi.

Mais ce fut à ce moment-là que le téléphone de la chambre se mit à sonner…

Un appel qui allait nous conduire à un meurtre tragique…

...

Après la découverte du corps de Mitsuaki-san, le mari de la fille cadette de Nagato-san, j'étais retournée dans la chambre pour veiller sur Nagato-san tandis que mon père et le reste du groupe enquêtaient sur le crime avec la police. L'enquête avait quelque peu avancé et l'on supposait que le meurtrier était encore présent sur les lieux. Hideomi-san, le fils des Nagato, était absent et donc considéré comme le principal suspect.

En rejoignant le rez-de-chaussée, j'aperçus mon père qui discutait avec Hattori-kun. Conan-kun se tenait discrètement à leur côté pour suivre leur conversation :

\- Alors, je doute que tu m'aies fait venir pour cette ridicule recherche de « premier amour perdu », si tu me mettais au parfum ? C'est surement en lien avec cette affaire non ?

Ravie de voir qu'Otou-san savait se montrer perspicace de temps en temps. Hattori-kun hésita un instant, puis soupira :

\- En fait, la nuit dernière, Nagano-han a entendu un bruit étrange.

\- Un bruit étrange ?

\- Haï, alors que tout le monde dormait, il a entendu le bruit de quelqu'un qui courait, et ensuite le bruit de deux choses qui se cognaient l'une contre l'autre…

\- Mais alors, il se pourrait que tout cela ait été prémédité, fit remarquer mon père avec surprise.

\- Oui, il y a de grandes chances. Au départ, avec Oyaji et Nagato-han, on pensait simplement renforcer la sécurité contre des voleurs en augmentant le nombre de policiers, et vu la taille de la maison, on s'est dit que vous ne seriez pas de trop pour aider à les attraper…

\- Sauf qu'ils ont pris une vie à la place, et que c'était clairement prémédité. Bon, merci. Je vais transmettre ces informations à Megure-keibu; qui sait, ça nous permettra peut-être d'avancer dans l'enquête.

Sur ces mots, mon père s'éloigna pour rejoindre le commissaire :

\- Mais c'est quand même bizarre, intervint Conan-kun d'un air pensif en portant sa main à son menton. Il n'a vraiment pas froid aux yeux ce meurtrier !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Conan-kun ?

\- Et bien… moi si je voyais autant de policiers, j'aurais trop peur de me faire attraper si je commettais un crime sous leurs yeux, répondit Conan-kun.

\- C'est vrai, le nombre d'agents, sans compter la présence de deux détectives renommés en auraient dissuadé plus d'un, confirma Hattori-kun tout aussi perplexe. Il devait vraiment être sûr de son plan.

\- Ou il n'a tout simplement pas pu faire marche arrière…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en les voyant tous les deux plongés dans leurs réflexions, un air soucieux sur le visage. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils avaient dû mal à coopérer, ils formeraient un super duo pourtant.

Hattori-kun sortit de ses pensées, réalisant soudain la présence de Conan-kun :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Ce dernier lui renvoya son sourire le plus enfantin, ce qui malheureusement ne réussit pas à amadouer notre détective de l'Ouest. Il souleva Conan-kun par le col et me le colla dans les bras :

\- Ran-chan, tu veux bien le surveiller ? Je n'ai pas le temps de faire du babysitting.

\- Moo, tu peux bien le laisser t'accompagner, non ?, répliquai-je en gardant Conan-kun dans mes bras.

\- J'ai du boulot, il y a un meurtrier dans la nature ! C'est pas une cour de récré ici !

\- Bon, et si je viens aussi ?, proposai-je.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, cette maison est immense. On peut aider aux recherches. Et comme ça je garde un œil sur Conan-kun d'accord ?

Hattori-kun leva un sourcil d'un air perplexe et soupira :

\- Faites comme vous voulez…

Il s'éloigna tandis que j'échangeais un sourire complice avec Conan-kun. Il semblait vraiment reconnaissant de mon soutien. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je proposais mon assistance au cours d'une enquête pour permettre à Conan-kun d'y participer lui aussi.

C'est vrai qu'en principe, je ne devrais pas le laisser s'en mêler; mais de toute façon il aurait une fois de plus échappé à ma vigilance pour chercher des indices dieu sait où… alors c'était un bon moyen de le laisser satisfaire sa curiosité tout en veillant sur lui. Et puis ces moment-là nous rapprochaient alors ça me semblait être un bon compromis.

...

L'enquête prit une tournure vraiment dramatique lorsque la dépouille du principal suspect, Hideomi-san, fut retrouvée dans le bassin…

Décidément, je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais aux cadavres…

Hyuga-san, la fiancée d'Hideomi-san, s'éloigna précipitamment du groupe et semblait vraiment bouleversée.

Je décidai néanmoins de la suivre pour la réconforter et lui rapporter son stylo.

Je la vis s'arrêter en bas de l'escalier, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Bien qu'hésitante, je m'apprêtais à la rejoindre pour lui rendre son bien lorsque j'entendis une voix derrière moi :

\- Laisse là. Elle a besoin d'être seule.

Je me retournai, surprise. Hattori-kun et Conan-kun m'avaient suivie. Leurs mines étaient graves et soucieuses. Eux aussi devaient être touchés par la situation :

\- Mais… je dois lui rendre son stylo…, murmurai-je en reportant mon attention sur la jeune femme en larmes.

\- Donne, je m'en occuperai plus tard, me dit-il en tendant la main.

Je le considérai un instant, puis souris :

\- Né, Hattori-kun, tu es un gentil garçon finalement, le taquinai-je.

\- Tss, donne-moi ce fichu stylo, répéta-t-il en me le prenant des mains, les joues légèrement roses. Il est en sale état, remarqua-t-il en l'examinant.

\- Au fait, tu as entendu parler de son histoire ?, demandai-je en désignant Hyuga-san. Ses parents sont morts dans l'incendie dont elle fut sauvée. Ce stylo est tout ce qui lui reste de ses parents… quand on pense que c'est Hideomi-san qui l'a sauvé des flammes… c'est difficile à croire…

\- Je ne suis pas certain que la mort de son fiancé soit un suicide, déclara Conan-kun gravement. Sa mort est bien trop bizarre…

\- C'est clair. Cette affaire est de plus en plus étrange, ajouta Hattori-kun.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- C'est logique Ran-chan… Cette maison est bourrée de flics, tu commets un meurtre sous leurs yeux, tu as donc peu de temps de t'échapper parce que tu es recherché... Irais-tu te suicider en avalant un poison pour ensuite remplir tes poches de pierres et te jeter au fond d'un bassin ?

\- Dit comme ça… c'est vrai que ça parait étrange…

\- Et puis cette lettre de suicide… il a dit « j'ai commis une faute », ça veut donc dire qu'il l'a écrite après le crime, pas vrai Heiji-niisan ?, fit Conan-kun avec son air enfantin.

\- Oui, je ne sais pas où il a écrit cette lettre, mais c'est assez inhabituel d'écrire ce genre de chose après avoir commis un meurtre… à moins qu'on l'y ait forcé…

Hattori-kun s'interrompit pour lancer un regard à Conan-kun. C'était bien la deuxième fois que ça se produisait… :

\- Mais qu'est-ce tu fais encore là toi ?

\- Allons Hattori-kun, tu as bien dit que tu étais d'accord pour qu'on t'aide non ?

\- J'ai dit ça moi ?, demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui, juste après avoir discuté avec Ojisan.

\- Bizarre, j'ai surtout souvenir d'avoir dit que je ne voulais personne dans mes pates…

\- Oï, Ran ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je me retournai et vis mon père qui m'appelait. Alors que je m'apprêtais à le rejoindre avec Conan-kun, une idée me vint à l'esprit. Je savais combien Conan-kun était passionné des enquêtes et difficile à « maitriser » lorsqu'il y avait une affaire. Alors l'idéal était de le laisser avec le grand détective de l'Ouest :

\- Ah, je dois y aller, je vous rejoins plus tard…, les informai-je soudainement.

\- Eh, mais le gamin…

\- Allez, tu peux bien faire une exception pour cette fois, non ? Mon père veut que je le rejoigne, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps. Tu peux bien veiller sur lui quelques minutes, non ?, souris-je avant de me tourner avec Conan-kun. Et toi, tu veilleras à ne pas déranger Hattori-kun, d'accord ?

\- Haï, répondit joyeusement mon petit détective à lunettes.

\- Attends, ce n'est pas…

\- De toute façon, poursuivis-je sans laisser le temps à Hattori-kun de contester, tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher d'aller fouiner partout. C'est un enfant têtu et bien trop curieux. J'en sais quelque chose. Alors c'est mieux qu'il reste avec toi, au moins il ne fera pas de bêtise. A toute à l'heure, m'exclamai-je tout en m'éloignant rapidement après avoir échangé un clin d'œil avec mon protégé.

...

C'est un peu plus tard que je les retrouvai dans l'une des chambres de la grande demeure. Je rapportais les commissions qu'Hattori-kun m'avait demandées :

\- Tiens Hattori-kun, lui dis-je en lui tendant le sac.

\- Merci Neechan.

\- J'ai aussi demandé à tout le monde de nous rejoindre ici, ils ne devraient pas tarder, l'informai-je en regardant l'heure sur ma montre. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire au juste ?

\- Dévoiler toute la vérité sur cette affaire.

\- Ahh, vous avez finalement réussi à résoudre ce mystère ? La coopération s'est bien passée alors ?

\- Oui, si on veut…, commença Hattori-kun d'un air blasé.

\- Hum.. Hum...

Il fut interrompu par Conan-kun qui toussota pour attirer son attention :

\- Humm, il m'a peut-être aidé… un peu, ajouta Hattori-kun timidement devant le regard noir du petit détective.

Cette fois-ci, Conan-kun lui donna un coup de coude, toujours aussi contrarié.

\- OK, il a trouvé un indice capital, finit par admettre le grand détective en détournant le regard.

Je me retenais difficilement d'éclater de rire. J'étais ravie de voir que mon plan avait porté ses fruits. Bon, il restait encore un peu de chemin, mais au moins ils s'étaient rapprochés… un peu…

\- Bon, et si tu me disais maintenant ce que tu as l'intention de faire avec ces courses que tu m'as demandées…, demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

\- C'est pour la démonstration, déclara-t-il en sortant des bandages du sac. D'ailleurs… je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider… seul, ça ne va pas être évident…, fit-il d'un air pensif.

\- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Ran-neechan, intervint Conan-kun. Elle a l'habitude d'aider son père lors des enquêtes.

Hattori-kun me considéra un instant, puis passa timidement sa main derrière sa nuque :

\- Bon… si tu es d'accord…

\- Bien sûr, souris-je amusée.

Hattori-kun me fit alors part de ses conclusions et de son plan pour démasquer le coupable. Bien que bouleversée par la vérité et les circonstances dramatiques de cette affaire, j'acceptai de l'aider.

Et peu après qu'il m'ait donné ses instructions, Hattori-kun sortit pour mettre en place le stratagème et je restai dans la chambre avec Conan-kun, attendant mon père ainsi que les policiers et leurs suspects.

Je me tournai vers Conan-kun et m'aperçus qu'il était debout sur une chaise pour ouvrir le thermos posé sur la table. J'allais le réprimander quand son regard s'assombrit :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Conan-kun ?, lui demandai-je intriguée.

N'ayant pas de réponse, je m'avançai vers lui et découvris à mon tour le contenu du récipient…

De l'essence ? ...

Non… Hyuga-san n'aurait quand même pas l'intention de…

Mais…

Quand on y réfléchit … ce n'était pas si surprenant… elle devait énormément souffrir en ce moment.

Je soupirais, le cœur serré et lourd.

Je me faisais aussi du souci pour Conan-kun. Je voyais bien à son expression qu'il était troublé, triste...

Je savais qu'il repensait à cette affaire. Cette histoire terrible où le coupable avait décidé de mourir dans cet incendie…

Jouant pour la dernière fois « la sonate au clair de lune » …

Parfois, je me dis que je ne devrais pas laisser un enfant s'impliquer autant dans une affaire. Ce genre d'évènement doit être marquant, surtout à son âge.

Ah… si seulement il n'était pas aussi têtu et passionné que son mentor.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, murmurai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- Haï…, souffla-t-il tristement.

\- Né, Conan-kun, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser.

\- Hé ?, s'exclama-t-il étonné.

\- Tu repenses à cette histoire sur l'île Tsukikage, n'est-ce pas ?

Il détourna le regard, d'un air abattu.

Je m'en doutai. C'est bien ce souvenir qui le troublait.

Je le pris dans mes bras pour le réconforter :

\- Ne va pas te mettre des idées noires dans la tête. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

\- Humm…, murmura-t-il sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Je le libérai de mon étreinte et croisai son regard. Il avait toujours cette petite mine :

\- Et alors ? C'est quoi cet air tristounet ? m'exclamai-je en le chatouillant pour lui rendre le sourire.

Il me suffit de quelques instants de torture pour l'entendre rire de bon cœur :

\- Haha… S'il te plait… Haha… Arrête Ran-neechan… Je n'en peux plus…

\- Ahh, j'aime mieux ça, m'exclamai-je ravie de revoir son sourire. Je me demandais où était passé mon Conan-kun si joyeux.

Je mis fin à son supplice, le laissant reprendre son souffle. Il semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur :

\- Ne rumine plus dans ton coin, d'accord Conan-kun ? Tu n'es pas tout seul. Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler…

\- Haï, je sais Ran-neechan, je te remercie. Ça va déjà mieux.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Haï, affirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

Bon, me voilà rassurée. J'échangeai un dernier sourire avec mon petit protégé puis m'éloignai avec le thermos pour le vider.

…

Tout se passa comme prévu, nous avions réussi à confondre Hyuga-San, qui voulait venger la mort de ses parents décédés dans l'incendie déclenché par son fiancé il y a quelques années…

Comme je m'y attendais, prise de remords, elle manqua de s'immoler par le feu…

Heureusement que Conan-kun avait eu le réflexe de regarder dans le thermos…

\- Né Ran-chan, c'est toi qui a vidé le thermos, me demanda Hattori-kun alors que les policiers tentaient encore de calmer la coupable.

\- Haï, nous l'avons découvert avec Conan-kun.

Hattori-kun considéra un instant Hyuga-san avec pitié. Moi aussi cela m'attristait de la voir dans un tel état :

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû la laisser faire, murmura Hattori-kun.

\- Non, répondis-je fermement.

Hattori-kun se tourna vers moi d'un air interrogateur.

\- Traquer le coupable pour le pousser volontairement au suicide n'en fait pas moins de toi un criminel à ton tour. Ceux qui agissent de la sorte ne sont pas dignes de s'appeler « détective ».

\- Que voilà de sages paroles, sourit-il un peu moqueur, et tu la sors d'où celle-là ?

\- Shinichi…le connaissant, je sais que c'est le genre de chose qu'il aurait dit. Enfin… j'imagine…

Je m'étonnais moi-même, mais au fond de moi je savais que c'était vrai. Je connais Shinichi depuis suffisamment longtemps pour deviner sa façon de penser. Il fait l'indifférent devant les cadavres, mais en vérité il ne supporte pas voir quiconque mourir. Pas même un criminel… Il a toujours condamné le suicide et n'hésiterait pas une seconde à risquer sa vie pour en sauver une autre.

Oui, il a toujours été comme ça…

Je fus sortie de mes pensées lorsque Conan-kun s'approcha pour me prendre la main. Aussitôt je lui rendis son sourire. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il semblait touché par ce que je venais de dire.

\- Kudo, hein… je tâcherai de m'en souvenir, nota Hattori-kun.

Je me tournai ensuite vers le détective au teint mat, me rappelant soudainement qu'il avait été en contact avec Shinichi il y a peu de temps.

Tss… quand je pensais que Shinichi ne m'avait même pas prévenu qu'Hattori pourrait faire appel à mon père… Il aurait au moins pu me donner des nouvelles…

\- Puisqu'on parle de Shinichi est-ce qu'il va bien ? Il t'a dit quelque chose de particulier au téléphone ?

\- Il m'avait l'air d'être en forme. On a surtout évoqué nos dernières enquêtes, rien de spécial, m'informa Hattori-kun.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, soupirai-je. C'est vraiment un mordu des mystères et des énigmes. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il ne semble pas vraiment pressé de rentrer. Des enquêtes, et encore des enquêtes… à croire qu'il n'y a que cela qui comptent à ses yeux…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, je pense avoir mis en évidence qu'il tenait à toi non ?, répliqua Hattori-kun.

\- Ahh oui, le coup du : « Je suis détective, si je ne te demande pas comment tu vas quand je t'appelle, c'est parce qu'entendre ta voix me suffit pour le savoir ». Je n'ai pas oublié, assurai-je avec un sourire. Mais… le téléphone ne remplace pas les moments que tu partages avec une personne. Je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'il consacre autant de temps à sa passion, mais, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il doit me mettre à l'écart…

Je sentis une légère pression dans ma main. Je lançai un regard à Conan-kun et m'aperçut qu'il semblait légèrement tendu. Mais je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de lui demander ce qu'il en était car Hattori apporta une réponse à ma remarque :

\- Tu sais, commença-t-il d'un air gêné, une main derrière sa nuque. Nous, les détectives, on ne peut pas s'en empêcher, dès qu'il y a une enquête, faut qu'on s'en mêle, c'est plus fort que nous. Et puis, on ne peut pas laisser les criminels s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? Si on vous « met à l'écart », comme tu le dis, c'est pour que vous restiez en sécurité. Je veux dire… on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer au cours d'une affaire et certaines personnes peuvent s'avérer plus dangereuses que d'autres. Alors, on a l'esprit plus tranquille quand on vous sait en lieu sûr… je pense que c'est pour ça que Kudo prend peut-être un peu ses distances. Il travaille sûrement sur des affaires délicates et ne veut pas que tu t'inquiètes, ce qui prouve bien que tu comptes pour lui.

A vrai dire, j'avais déjà conscience de cela, et des motivations de Shinichi. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'étais effrayée ou sans défense face aux criminels. Je suis très douée en Karaté et seuls les fantômes sont capables de me faire peur. Et ça, Shinichi le savait très bien. C'est pour ça que, même si je comprenais, j'avais du mal à accepter de devoir rester en retrait.

Mais, apparemment, mon détective n'était pas le seul à être aussi têtu de ce côté-là. J'observai Hattori-kun intriguée. Une chose m'avait interpellée dans ses propos :

\- Toi, tu parles en toute connaissance de cause n'est-ce pas ?, affirmai-je malicieusement.

\- Pardon ?

\- « Si ON vous met à l'écart » « Pour que VOUS restiez en sécurité »… Tu as aussi quelqu'un auquel tu tiens, pas vrai ?

\- Euh…

L'expression du détective de l'Ouest à ce moment était vraiment drôle. Le pauvre, je le prenais complètement au dépourvu.

Mais je n'en resterai pas là. Je tenais une piste et j'avais bien l'intention de lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Qui est-ce ? Ta petite amie ?

\- Iié, ié !, s'exclama Heiji les joues rouges comme une tomate. Elle n'est pas… On ne sort pas ensemble.

\- Ahh, c'est donc bien une fille, m'amusai-je.

\- Une amie d'enfance, s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

\- Une amie d'enfance ! Voyez-vous ça… Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Kazuha. Kazuha Toyama.

\- Et comment est-elle ?

\- Caractérielle et collante, soupira-t-il d'un air blasé.

\- Hein ?

\- Faut toujours qu'elle me suive partout et elle m'engueule tout le temps pour un oui ou un non..., se plaignit le détective.

\- Je vois...

Comme je pouvais la comprendre... Connaissant ce côté casse-cou et maladroit chez les détectives, ce n'était pas difficile d'imaginer la raison des colères de son amie. Comme moi elle devait affronter cette angoisse, cette attente à chaque fois qu'ils étaient sur une enquête, confrontés à des criminels... rien de surprenant donc à ce qu'on leur reproche cette insouciance et qu'on soit aussi... prévenantes ?

Je ne doutais pas qu'Hattori-kun avait conscience de tout ça. Il se plaignait mais, il me paraissait clair que lui et cette Kazuha-chan tenaient l'un a l'autre. Tss... Il était juste trop fier pour l'admettre...

\- Et est-ce qu'elle est jolie ?, demanda Conan-kun d'un air malicieux, presque moqueur. Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

\- Humm ça peut aller..., répondit-il Hattori-kun en haussant les épaules.

Il n'avait visiblement pas saisi les insinuations du petit détective, néanmoins ses joues avaient rosi, ce qui en disait suffisamment long.

\- Et pour ce qui est de notre rencontre, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, nos pères travaillent ensemble et sont amis alors, elle et moi, on se connait depuis un bail. C'est tout.

\- Mais justement, insistai-je, vu que vous vous connaissez depuis si longtemps, vous devez être très proches...

\- Ouai, ouai, on est de bons amis...

Ohh… je vois… il persiste le bougre… du genre à foncer dès qu'il fallait arrêter les individus les plus dangereux, mais peureux dès qu'il s'agissait de reconnaitre son affection pour une fille…

Sacrés détectives… lui et Shinichi faisaient vraiment la paire !

Mais, je n'en étais que plus curieuse ! J'avais vraiment envie de connaitre cette mystérieuse Kazuha-chan...

Étant toutes les deux amies d'enfance d'un détective, ça nous faisait un sacré point commun. J'étais sure qu'on pouvait bien s'entendre.

Du moins je l'espérais…

Rien que cette perspective me rendait joyeuse.

\- Et tu crois qu'un jour tu me la présenterais ? Je serais ravie de la rencontrer !

\- Et bien…, hésita le détective en clignant des yeux, sans doute intimidé face à mon enthousiasme. Oh, après tout, pourquoi pas !, s'exclama Hattori-kun avec un sourire après un instant de réflexion. Si vous venez à Osaka à l'occas', je pourrai vous faire visiter la ville et vous présenter Kazuha !

...

* * *

 **NB : Petits éclaircissements sur ce chapitre...**

 **Comme vous l'aurez compris, Conan/Shinichi, ayant faillit se faire griller par Heiji, est devenu plus vigilant.**

 **Il a donc de moins en moins recours à Kogoro l'endormi.**

 **Déjà d'une parce que, et je pense que vous en conviendrez avec moi, sur le long terme ce n'est juste plus crédible. Même si Kogoro n'est pas une flèche, il aurait dû découvrir le pot aux roses. (Voir même les policiers, ou encore Ran... Hum.. Hum...) Mais aussi parce qu'il sera amené à revoir son rival et qu'il ne pourra donc plus endormir Kogoro devant lui.**

 **Notre détective préfère donc la méthode "A lé lé..." lol.**

 **Comme dans l'affaire de la réunion de classe de Kogoro, il oriente la police et le père de Ran. Mais Kogoro restant ce qu'il est, Conan continue de se prendre des coups... (le pauvre...) heureusement pour lui, il a le soutien de Ran.**

 **Il use également d'avantage de sa vraie identité au prés de Ran pour donner les solutions par téléphone, faisant passer Conan pour son apprenti. Ça me parait un chouia plus crédible. Conan reste aux yeux de tous, un simple écolier un peu précoce et observateur qui a un "mentor" (bientôt 2) pour lui enseigner le métier de détective...**

 **Ce qui explique que Ran, bien qu'elle ait quand même eu des soupçons, se soit laissée convaincre par Conan et Yukiko alors que dans le manga, elle avait encore des doutes...**

 **Bref, des petits changements anodins... ou... pas si anodins que ça ...**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Kazuha débarque au prochain chapitre !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review ^^**


	4. Arc 1 - Chap 3 - Amitiés Naissantes

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Gosho-Sensei !**

 **Titre du Chapitre 3 : "Amitiés Naissantes"**

 **Les références du Chapitre : Tome 19 - "Meurtres en série à Osaka".**

 **Personnages principaux : Shinichi/Conan - Ran - Heiji - Kazuha**

 **Genre : Amitié - Romance - Humour**

 **Note de l'auteur : (MAJ 20/07/16) **

**Ohayo Mina,**

 **Ce chapitre m'a donné bien du fil à retordre. Il pourrait être mieux, mais au bout d'un moment, faut avancer donc, je le laisse tel quel pour l'instant.  
**

 **Pas évident de mettre en place mon nouveau système de POV avec ce que j'avais déjà écris. Désolée s'il vous parait un peu redondant. Les autres chapitres seront davantage construits sur le Schéma du chapitre 4.  
**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Amitiés Naissantes…**

* * *

 ** _Chronologie : Automne 2015_  
**

 **POV Heiji  
**

Hi,

Donc j'imagine que c'est à mon tour de me présenter… bien que vous devez déjà surement me connaitre…

Non ?

Aller… un effort…

Heiji Hattori, le détective lycéen… ça y est ? Vous me remettez !?

Je suis une vraie célébrité dans le Kansai ! On me compare d'ailleurs souvent à Kudo… on parle régulièrement de nous en disant « Kudo à l'Est et Hattori à l'Ouest ».

Même si je suis incontestablement meilleur détective que lui !

… Bon… ça reste un formidable adversaire, je le reconnais… mais à la prochaine occasion je le battrai à coup sûr !

Sinon, en dehors de mes activités de détective, j'adore le baseball et je soutiens notre équipe locale d'Osaka. Je pratique aussi beaucoup le Kendo, et on peut dire que je suis un vrai maître en la matière puisqu'en dehors d'une seule défaite l'an dernier, j'ai remporté toutes les compétitions. On a ça dans le sang dans la famille !

En ce qui concerne mes vieux, mon père est bien le directeur de la préfecture d'Osaka. Mais ça n'a aucune espère d'importance. Lui c'est lui, et moi c'est moi. Et je ne supporte pas qu'on associe ma notoriété à la sienne. Quant à ma mère, toujours égale à elle-même. Elle a un peu trop tendance à se mêler de ma vie privée par moment et passe le plus clair de son temps à jouer les arbitres entre oyaji et moi.

Mon grand-père, que j'ai malheureusement très peu connu, est celui qui m'a légué ce teint mat qui me caractérise tant ; ça et l'Osaka-Ben, l'accent typique du Kansaï qu'on a tous dans la famille et qui faisait la fierté des habitants de notre région.

Quoi d'autre ? …

Ah, bien sûr, il y a Kazuha. Une fille que je me coltine depuis le jardin d'enfance. Comme on a quasiment grandi ensemble, elle est comme une sœur pour moi et…

Quoi ?

Une sœur, oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

Pourquoi ? A quoi est-ce que vous pensiez au juste ?

… Pff…

Ne laissez pas les rumeurs vous mettre de fausses idées dans la tête !

C'est vrai qu'on est plutôt proches et que j'ai tendance à être protecteur avec elle mais c'est normal après autant d'années non ?

Surtout qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur elle, avec sa naïveté et sa maladresse elle est bien capable de se mettre dans des situations pas possible ou pire, se faire racoler par n'importe quel gugusse pas net.

Et non ! Ne prenez pas ça pour de la jalousie !

Cette fille…

C'est ma protégée. Point final …

Mais assez discuté de ça. Aujourd'hui je reçois la visite de Ran-san, son père et le gamin. Comme promis, je vais leur présenter Kazuha et leur faire découvrir cette magnifique ville qu'est Osaka.

Alors place au guide !

...

* * *

Nous étions au sommet de la tour d'Osaka, le Tsutenkaku. Ran-san et Conan-kun admiraient la vue à travers des jumelles prévues à cet effet :

\- Alors, Osaka est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?, m'enthousiasmai-je après leur avoir présenté les plus grands monuments qu'on pouvait voir depuis la tour.

\- Haï, la vue est superbe ! répondit Ran-san joyeusement en se tournant vers moi tandis que le gamin à ses côtés regardait à travers des jumelles tout aussi émerveillé.

Mission accomplie ! J'avais passé des heures à établir le programme de notre visite guidée et j'étais ravi de constater qu'ils semblaient enchantés par ce voyage.

Seul le vieux moustachu se plaignait et osa comparer le Tsutenkaku à cette tour rouillée de Tokyo. Pff, rien à voir !

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais quand allons-nous manger ?, me demanda Mouri.

\- Ne vous en faites, pas, c'est bientôt l'heure, répondis-je en regardant ma montre.

\- Au fait Hattori-kun, tu ne devais pas nous présenter ton amie ? me rappela Neechan.

\- Haï, haï, C'est dans le programme. Mais Kazuha a son entrainement d'Aïkido ce matin, elle nous rejoindra un peu plus tard. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- De l'Aïkido ? Alors elle aussi fait des arts martiaux, s'enthousiasma l'adolescente. J'ai vraiment hâte de la rencontrer. Et je te remercie de nous avoir organisé tout ça. C'est super sympa de visiter Osaka, n'est-ce pas Conan-kun ?

\- Haï, Ran-neechan, sourit ce dernier en nous rejoignant.

\- Je suis ravi que ça vous plaise. C'est important de voyager et découvrir de nouvelles choses, faut en profiter… après tout, la vie c'est peu de choses, nul ne sait quand il mourra… murmurai-je tout en regardant la vue.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais soudain pris de mélancolie… peut-être à cause de ce cauchemar que j'avais fait il y a quelques jours…

\- Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Je me tournai vers Ran-san et le gamin. Vu leurs regards soucieux, je me demandais si je n'en avais pas un peu trop fait…

\- Oh, rien… c'est juste que j'ai fait un drôle de rêve… j'arrêtais un meurtrier, comme d'habitude mais disons que…

Je regardais Ran-san, hésitant. L'image d'elle se faisant poignarder me troublait. Je savais bien que ce n'était qu'un rêve vide de sens et sans intérêt, mais cette image refusait de quitter mon esprit. Peut-être que je devais la prévenir ou…

Non, laisse tomber ! Tu vas juste passer pour un idiot ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout…

\- Tu arrêtais un criminel et donc ?, demanda Ran-san.

\- Oublie ça ! Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve qui finissait mal mais c'est sans importance, les rassurai-je.

\- Vu le nombre d'homicides que tu traites, ça n'a rien d'étonnant à ce que ça te préoccupe par moment, fit remarquer Ran-san

Mouais… c'est vrai qu'en tant que détective je côtoyais la mort presque tous les jours mais c'est pas non plus comme si ça allait me traumatiser…

\- Ça serait quand même un comble qu'Heiji-niisan commence à avoir peur des cadavres, rigola le petit à lunettes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit le morveux ?, m'agaçai-je en m'accroupissant devant lui pour lui porter un coup sur le front avec le bout de mes doigts.

\- Allons Hattori-kun, il ne fait que te taquiner enfin, me reprocha « sa neechan »

J'ignorai l'adolescente, lançant un regard noir à ce mioche qui se frottait le front d'un air boudeur. Elle le couvait beaucoup trop de toute façon. Sous ses airs d'ange se cachait un sacré filou et ça m'énervait lorsqu'il en profitait pour me narguer.

Mais je devais reconnaitre qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour son âge. Lors de notre dernière rencontre j'avais eu un aperçu de ses capacités et c'est vrai qu'il avait le potentiel pour devenir un excellent détective.

Enfin… ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il serait capable de me surpasser…

\- Heiji-kun ?

Je me tournai vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

\- Ha, le voilà enfin !, soupirai-je.

\- Je me présente, Inspecteur Sakata de la préfecture d'Osaka, commissariat de Tojiri. Désolé pour le retard…

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ?, s'étonna Neechan.

\- C'est à cause de mes parents, expliquai-je, ils ont dit « Si le détective Mouri vient, on doit lui faire visiter la ville ! ». D'ailleurs, où sont-ils ? Ils avaient dit qu'ils viendraient non ?, demandai-je à Sakata.

\- En fait, ils ont eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Ta mère avait un rendez-vous important et ton père a dû se rendre à une réunion à cause de cet incident…

Ahh, oui… cette fameuse affaire… Bon bah, tant pis. On pouvait se passer d'eux après tout :

\- Et sinon, la voiture ? C'est bon ? Tu as pu l'avoir ?

\- Oui, sans problème ! J'ai fait comme tu me l'as demandé. J'ai pris la meilleure !, me répondit Sakata.

\- Bon, on y va ?, m'enthousiasmai-je à l'adresse de nos invités !

…

Nous étions dans le véhicule avec Sakata et les Mouri. J'avais demandé une voiture de police afin que nous puissions circuler plus facilement en ville mais visiblement ça n'avait pas l'air de les mettre très à l'aise :

\- Allez ! Avouez que les voitures de flics, c'est la classe ! Et avec ça, fini les embouteillages ! m'exclamai-je assez fier de mon idée.

\- Oï, tu comptes vraiment nous faire visiter la ville dans une voiture de police ?, s'énerva Mouri.

\- Bah quoi ? C'est une voiture dernier cri, elle ne vous plait pas ? Je peux même mettre la sirène, on irait plus vite, proposai-je.

\- Euh, je ne préfère pas, murmura Ran-san d'un air gêné alors qu'elle regardait à travers sa fenêtre. J'ai un peu honte, j'ai l'impression qu'on me prend pour une criminelle.

\- Haha, mais non enfin. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as rien fait de grave que je sache, prends un air détendu c'est tout, répondis-je amusé.

C'est vrai quoi, il n'y avait aucun mal à profiter d'une super voiture qui accessoirement pouvait nous aider à éviter les embouteillages aux heures d'affluence…

…

Nous étions arrivés au restaurant et venions de nous installer au comptoir pour attendre Kazuha qui devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Nous avions convenu qu'elle nous rejoindrait pour le déjeuner après son entrainement.

Je discutais avec Ran-san et Conan-kun. Ce dernier était assis entre sa neechan et moi, et Mouri à l'autre extrémité du comptoir, aux côtés de sa fille. C'est à ce moment que le chef, qui me connaissait bien pour être un de ses fidèles clients, vint nous saluer et il ne put s'empêcher de me charrier en voyant que j'étais accompagné d'une autre fille que Kazuha :

\- Alors Heiji-kun, d'où tu sors la demoiselle ? C'est ta nouvelle ?, demanda-t-il en levant son auriculaire d'un air moqueur.

\- Pourquoi ? On dirait ?, rigolai-je en passant une main derrière ma nuque.

Je savais qu'il ne faisait que plaisanter aussi je décidais de rentrer dans le jeu. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de laisser penser que je pouvais avoir du succès auprès des filles. Non pas que j'étais un coureur de jupon ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, ça ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça, mais ça restait une forme de notoriété comme une autre. Même Kudo avait sa côte de popularité auprès de la gent féminine alors, par principe, je me devais de rester dans la course.

Bien sûr, Ran-san réfuta aussitôt, un peu gêné, lorsque j'entendis une voix familière derrière moi.

\- Dis donc Heiji, tu trouves ça drôle ?

Je me retournai pour faire face à Kazuha qui venait d'arriver. Visiblement elle semblait de mauvaise humeur.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait encore pour la contrarier ?

Elle n'avait quand même pas pris cette blague au sérieux ?

Non, je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi…

Il devait y avoir autre chose…

Peut-être était-elle encore en colère à cause de l'autre jour... Je m'étais retrouvé mêlé à une affaire de meurtre, et j'avais, une fois de plus, oublié notre rendez-vous. Ça l'avait rendu furieuse parce qu'elle m'avait attendu des plombes devant le cinéma…

Raa, et puis zut… Cette fille était vraiment difficile à cerner par moment.

Dans le doute, valait mieux faire preuve de diplomatie :

\- Kazuha !, m'exclamai-je joyeusement en me levant pour l'accueillir. On t'attendait ! Viens que je te présente !

Je la pris par les épaules pour la conduire devant nos invités :

\- Alors, voici Ran-san, une amie de Tokyo dont je t'ai parlé ; son père, Mouri-han et enfin Conan-kun qui loge chez les Mouri. Les gars, voici Kazuha Toyama, une amie d'enfance.

Mouri la salua d'un léger hochement de tête, suivi de Conan-kun.

\- Hajimemashité Kazuha-chan, salua Neechan avec un sourire. Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance.

Kazuha la regarda un instant, semblant sortir de ses pensées :

\- Haï, de même, répondit-elle un peu sèchement. Depuis le temps qu'Heiji ne cesse de parler de toi… Et en tant que grande-sœur je me devais de rencontrer sa nouvelle copine…

\- Hein ?

J'étais aussi surpris que les Tokyoïtes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait encore ? Je lui avais effectivement parlé de Ran-san mais pas de ce point-là…

\- Depuis son voyage à Tokyo il est tout retourné : C'est Kudo par-ci, Kudo par-là… il n'a que ce nom à la bouche, poursuivit Kazuha.

\- Euh… je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, murmura Ran-san.

Ah, ça oui, il y en avait un, et un gros ! Mais Kazuha semblait tellement déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée que je n'eus même pas le temps d'en placer une :

\- Un malentendu ? Laisse-moi clarifier les choses, répliqua Kazuha d'une voix ferme à l'adresse de la pauvre Tokyoïte, Heiji et moi, on se connaît depuis un bail, on est liés par une chaine de fer et je ne laisserai personne lui faire le moindre mal.

Je regardais Kazuha, complètement incrédule. Elle affichait une telle assurance que s'en fut trop pour moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Décidément elle avait tout compris de travers.

\- Haha ! Elle est trop cette fille ! Le Kudo dont je te parle, c'est un garçon ! Un garçon !, lui expliquai-je en rigolant .

Je pouvais voir Kazuha rougir à vu d'oeil. J'en rigolais encore lorsque Ran-san et moi clarifions ce mal-entendu avec Kazuha. Je précisais même la relation entre ces deux tourtereaux de Tokyo même si Ran-san n'osait pas encore le reconnaitre.

\- Et où est-il alors Kudo-kun ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ? demanda Kazuha intriguée.

\- Il n'a pas pu venir, il est sûr une enquête en ce moment.

Je soupirais à la réponse de Ran-san.

Évidemment… j'avais proposé à Kudo de se joindre à nous mais il avait décliné l'invitation…

Pff, et dire qu'au départ c'était pour le rencontrer que j'avais fait le déplacement jusqu'à Tokyo ; mais, lui, il ne prenait même pas la peine de venir…

Mais j'avoue que j'étais assez intrigué… ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me faisait faux bond et je me demandais sur quel genre d'enquête il était tombé.

Quelque chose d'assez sérieux et dangereux à mon avis… ce qui expliquerait sa soudaine discrétion. Il avait beau dire qu'il était débordé par les enquêtes et toujours en déplacement, j'avais du mal à croire que ça justifiait une absence aussi prolongée.

Moi aussi, j'avais pas mal d'affaires qui me tombaient dessus et il m'arrivait de bouger si nécessaire, mais c'étaitpas pour autant que ça m'empêchait de rentrer chez moi et d'aller au lycée… mes parents m'auraient tué déjà, et puis surtout, je le voyais mal s'éloigner volontairement de Ran-san, même pour une enquête. Je savais qu'il tenait à elle et il n'avait aucune raison de ne plus la voir.

Sauf si c'était pour la protéger…

Ce n'était qu'une théorie car je n'avais rien pour le prouver… peut-être que je me trompais… mais c'était la seule explication plausible qui me venait pour le moment. Il avait dû mettre les pieds où il ne fallait pas et s'était retrouvé contraint de faire profil bas.

J'aurais bien aimé qu'il me parle de ses problèmes, je pourrais l'aider ; mais si j'avais raison, il devait garder le silence parce qu'il ne voulait voir personne d'impliqué dans cette histoire. Ce que je pouvais comprendre, à sa place, moi aussi j'aurais tout fait pour éviter que mes proches ne se retrouvent en danger.

Enfin… je suppose que tant qu'on continuait d'avoir de ses nouvelles et qu'il allait bien, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter outre mesure. Et puis il sait qu'il peut compter sur moi, le grand Heiji Hattori, donc, je n'avais plus qu'à patienter qu'il se confie de lui-même.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par les filles qui commençaient à sympathiser, et à parler de notre manie à Kudo et moi, de courir après les enquêtes :

\- ... Des détectives-courants-d'air-fanatiques-des-enquêtes tu veux dire ?, rigola Kazuha.

\- Courant d'air ? Fanatique des enquêtes ? râlai-je.

\- C'est la pure vérité. Tu t'éclipses systématiquement dès qu'il y a une affaire, tu ne vas pas le nier ?, me reprocha-t-elle.

\- Ahou…, soupirai-je en détournant le regard.

J'en étais sûr, elle m'en voulait encore pour l'autre soir. C'est vrai qu'il m'arrivait de donner priorité aux enquêtes au détriment de nos sorties mais quand même ! Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il était plus important d'arrêter des criminels que de voir un film ou faire du shopping. Pff, y a des moments où j'enviais Kudo. Lui au moins pouvait se consacrer à ses enquêtes sans personne sur le dos :

\- Dis-moi Ran-chan, comment il est Kudo-kun ? J'entends beaucoup parler de lui mais j'ignore à quoi il ressemble.

\- Eh bien. Il n'est pas bien différent d'Hattori-kun. En tant que détectives, ils ont beaucoup en commun. Mais, Shinichi a un tempérament plus calme et réfléchi.

\- C'est vrai qu'Heiji est une vraie tête brûlée, souriait Kazuha amusée.

Quoi ? En quoi j'étais une tête brûlée !? Elle ne manquait pas d'air de dire ça devant moi en plus.

\- Oï… je suis là, lui rappelai-je, plus qu'agacé.

Mais apparemment, seul Conan-kun semblait me calculer. Je le vis qui me lançait un regard moqueur.

Ok, fait preuve de maturité, Heiji ! Garde ton calme !

\- Et physiquement, tu peux me le décrire ?, poursuivit Kazuha.

Ok, elle continuait carrément de m'ignorer. Je ne savais pas comment elle s'y prenait, mais cette fille avait véritablement un don pour me contrarier en un temps record !

\- Eh bien… Ahh, attends, je dois avoir une photo de lui sur mon portable…, répondit Neechan.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son téléphone. Après avoir sélectionné la photo en question elle tendit son mobile à Kazuha qui l'examina.

\- Humm, il est plutôt beau garçon. Tu as bon goût, Ran-chan, je comprends qu'il te plaise, sourit Kazuha.

Non mais c'était une blague ! Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Voilà qu'elle trouvait Kudo séduisant maintenant. Et pourquoi il n'y en avait que pour lui d'abord ?!

\- Euh… non … c'est …, rougit Ran-san embarrassée et incapable de trouver ses mots.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas officiel, mais c'est une évidence, intervins-je en m'emparant du téléphone. La preuve formelle, cette photo que tu gardes avec toi !

Je l'examinais à mon tour. On pouvait y voir un selfie de Kudo et Neechan côte à côte devant leur lycée et en uniforme. Une photo sympa, mais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que Kudo avait d'exceptionnel…

\- Tu le trouves vraiment séduisant ? demandai-je à Kazuha, un peu contrarié.

\- Est-ce que j'ai employé ce mot ? Et puis rends cette photo à Ran-chan, tu vois bien que tu l'embarrasses…!, m'ordonna-t-elle en récupérant le téléphone pour le rendre à Ran-san qui le rangea aussitôt.

\- Pardon ? c'est toi qui as abordé le sujet en premier je te signale…, rétorquai-je.

Et voilà que nous étions repartis dans une de nos classiques disputes. Bon sang, ce qu'elle était pénible.

Mais le rire de Ran-chan ne tarda pas à nous interrompre :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ran-chan ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que je me disais qu'Hattori-kun avait vu juste en parlant de toi, répondit cette dernière avec sourire.

\- Ah bon? Mais… qu'a-t-il dit au juste ? demanda Kazuha d'un air soupçonneux.

Oï, oï ! Qu'est-ce Neechan avait l'intention de lui dire ?

\- Eh bien, on parlait de Shinichi et moi quand il a laissé échapper qu'il avait lui aussi une amie d'enfance, plutôt jolie, forte et attentionnée.

\- Hein… il a vraiment dit ça ?

Non, ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais dit ! Elle déformait tout !

\- Pas du tout, rectifiai-je la mine blasée. J'ai dit « une fille collante et caractérielle. »

\- Collante et caractérielle, répéta Kazuha vexée.

Désolé. Kazuha avait bien sûr des tas de qualités, mais ça n'empêchait pas son sale caractère. Et je ne voulais non plus qu'elle aille s'imaginer n'importe quoi.

\- Ce sont effectivement les mots exacts que tu as employés mais je ne pense pas avoir fait d'erreur d'interprétation, répliqua Ran-chan amusée.

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Ton amulette.

\- Hein ? m'exclamai-je étonnée en même temps que Kazuha.

\- Je l'ai repérée à ton cou tout à l'heure, lorsque nous visitions la tour d'Osaka. Peu d'hommes portent ce genre de grigri féminin sur eux. Encore moins un détective. Donc, c'est forcément qu'une fille te l'a offerte pour te porter chance, parce qu'elle tient à toi. Même si j'imagine que toi, tu n'y crois pas vraiment, tu le portes quand même parce que, toi aussi, tu tiens à elle. N'ai-je pas raison, M. le Detective ?, dit-elle d'un air espiègle avec un sous-entendu qui n'échappa pas à personne.

Conan-kun eu un nouveau petit rire amusé. J'échangeai un regard avec Kazuha, nos joues aussi rouges l'un comme l'autre.

Et voilà, tout ça parce que Kazuha insistait pour que je garde ce fichu O-mamori ! Peut-être que quelque part, je tenais suffisamment à elle pour accepter de le porter, mais c'est surtout que j'avais aucune envie de m'attirer ses foudres.

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout. C'est juste parce que je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis que je le garde, rétorquai-je en lançant un regard de reproche à Kazuha.

Mais cette dernière détourna le regard, ne voulant pas engager une nouvelle dispute. Ça tombait bien, moi non plus...

Nous allions bientôt passer à table et il restait des tas de lieux que je voulais leur faire visiter.

….

Mais à peine nous venions de sortir du restaurant d'Okomiyaki qu'un cadavre tomba sur le capot de notre voiture.

Et moi qui espérais que la visite se déroulerait sans accros.

C'était le troisième corps en l'espace de deux semaines que l'on retrouvait poignardé à la poitrine au travers d'un portefeuille.

Bon sang, ce que je détestais ça !

Un meurtrier en série qui sévissait dans ma ville, sans que l'on parvienne à l'arrêter...

Mais je finirais par le mettre derrière les barreaux.

Une fois au commissariat, je fis le point avec Mouri et les policiers chargés de l'affaire.

Ran-san et Kazuha étaient également présentes, ainsi que le gamin qui, bien sûr, montrait beaucoup d'intérêt à l'enquête.

Alors que nous venions de découvrir de nouveaux éléments, je décidais de partir avec Sakata-han. Je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser celui qui avait gâché cette visite guidée s'en sortir aussi facilement :

\- Bon, je vous laisse, Kazuha va vous donner mon adresse, vous pouvez m'attendre chez moi !, les informai-je en prenant la direction de la sortie.

\- Né, Heiji, tu as bien gardé ton O-mamori ?, me demanda Kazuha.

\- Haï, ne t'inquiète pas.

Bien sûr que je l'avais, elle me bassinait suffisamment avec, je ne risquais pas de l'oublier. Je ne sais pas si je devais y croire ou non, mais c'est vrai que d'une quelconque manière, cet O-mamori semblait m'assurer une certaine protection. Autant le garder s'il pouvait m'éviter des ennuis.

…

Je retrouvai Sakata-han sur le parking. Il m'attendait devant une nouvelle voiture :

\- Je me doutais que tu voudrais poursuivre l'enquête alors j'ai loué cette voiture…

\- Vu que l'autre est foutue, tu vas devoir faire un rapport non ? demandai-je, me rappelant les dommages qu'avait subi le capot de la précédente voiture lorsque le cadavre était tombé dessus.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'y suis habitué, m'assura-t-il.

Alors que nous venions de monter dans la voiture, je remarquais qu'il réglait son rétroviseur machinalement, comme si c'était une manie, ou un vieux toc :

\- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là petit ?, s'étonna-t-il en apercevant quelqu'un dans son rétroviseur.

Je me tournai et eut la surprise de voir que Conan-kun nous avait suivi discrètement et s'était faufilé à l'arrière sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il affichait son habituel sourire d'enfant innocent :

\- Conan-kun ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec ta Neechan ?, le réprimandai-je.

\- Si, mais je préfère venir avec vous. Cette affaire est très intrigante n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est non ! Retourne avec les Mouri, lui ordonnai-je.

\- Oh… Allez Heiji-niisan ! Moi aussi je veux arrêter le meurtrier !

\- Heiji-kun, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Nous avons affaire à un tueur en série, il ferait mieux de rester avec sa famille, me fit remarquer Sakata-han.

Conan-kun me lança un regard suppliant, tel un gamin insistant pour réclamer son jouet. Je comprenais son envie de venir, mais je ne pouvais pas l'entrainer dans quelque chose d'aussi dangereux.

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu as entendu Sakata-han, soupirai-je non sans sympathie pour lui faire entendre raison.

\- Mais je promets de ne pas déranger, insista le gamin.

\- Je suis désolé Conan-kun, mais ce n'est pas une place pour les enfants.

Et voilà, il boudait maintenant. Ahh ! Les gosses ! Mais c'était mieux ainsi. C'était pour sa sécurité et il finirait bien par le comprendre :

\- Bon très bien, je demanderai à Shinichi-Niisan alors, lança-t-il en sortant du véhicule.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

Aussitôt, je sortis ma tête par la fenêtre de ma portière pour l'interpeller alors qu'il rejoignait le bâtiment :

\- Oï, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi demander à Kudo ?

\- Bah c'est simple. Comme tu le sais, c'est lui qui m'apprend tout, alors j'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeler dès qu'il y a une affaire un peu complexe. Je pensais demander directement à Heiji-niisan vu que tu es déjà mêlé à l'enquête, mais puisque tu ne veux pas…

\- Et tu m'expliques comment tu comptes t'y prendre tout seul ?, demandai-je dubitatif.

\- Qui a dit que j'étais seul ?, répondit-il avec malice. Je peux très bien demander à Ran-neechan de m'accompagner en taxi pour qu'on puisse mener l'enquête de notre côté. On a l'habitude tu sais. Surtout si on a l'aide de Shinichi-niisan, rien de plus facile. Si ça se trouve, on ira même plus vite que toi !

Je n'en revenais pas ! Est-ce qu'il me faisait chanter ou est-ce qu'il me narguait ? Les deux, sans aucun doute. Toujours est-il que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

C'est donc énervé que je sortis de la voiture pour le rejoindre :

\- Attends une minute ! Je t'interdis d'appeler Kudo !

\- Mais…

\- On va faire un deal, je te laisse venir avec nous mais tu laisses Kudo en dehors de ça ! C'est mon affaire !

Il croisa mon regard un instant, puis sourit. Évidemment, il s'attendait à cette réaction de ma part :

\- Je remonte dans la voiture alors ?

\- Tu es sourd ?, rétorquai-je avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il était assis à l'arrière, ceinture de sécurité déjà en place.

Je rejoignis ma place à mon tour.

\- Tu es sûr Heiji-kun ?, hésita Sakata-han, non rassuré d'être accompagné d'un écolier alors qu'on s'apprêtait à traquer un tueur en série.

\- C'est bon, je me porte garant, soupirai-je en m'accoudant contre le rebord de la fenêtre de ma portière, mon menton posé dans ma main.

\- Mais les Mouri vont s'inquiéter non ?

\- Je les préviendrai, le rassurai-je.

Sakata soupira, et démarra le véhicule. En regardant dans mon rétroviseur, je vis Conan-kun qui affichait un sourire victorieux.

Je devais l'avouer, j'avais du mal à me retenir de sourire en le voyant. Certes, il m'avait énervé, je ne supportais pas qu'on me force la main.

Mais, en même temps, il m'impressionnait. Il ne manquait vraiment pas de culot ! Et être malin et déterminé faisaient partie des pré-requis pour devenir détective.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi Neechan et Kudo en avaient fait leur petit protégé. C'était clair qu'il irait loin ce gosse !

Nous étions maintenant au domicile d'Okazaki-han, la femme mystérieuse que nous avions aperçut sur les lieux du crime plus tôt dans la journée.

J'espérais en apprendre plus grâce à son témoignage, mais nous étions arrivés trop tard. On l'avait retrouvé assassinée dans les toilettes publiques, comme les autres victimes.

Avec les inspecteurs nous avions commencé les investigations dans l'appartement de la victime et deux messages sur son répondeur attirèrent notre attention. Visiblement le meurtrier avait cherché à la terroriser en la menaçant à travers ces messages, mais certains éléments m'intriguaient notamment la référence « tes anciens potes ». Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien dire ?

\- Né, Heiji-niisan, m'interpella Conan-kun. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu idiot le meurtrier ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah oui, il laisse ses messages à deux minutes d'intervalle, il devait savoir que la dame les aurait écoutés en même temps non ?

\- Il devait surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes, répondis-je.

\- Alors il est vraiment méchant.

\- Tous les meurtriers le sont, répliquai-je avec lassitude.

\- Oui mais lui il effraie ses victimes pour les obliger à rester chez eux avant de les tuer, c'est cruel… ou alors il devait avoir une raison particulière de faire ce genre de choses, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis…

C'était vrai que c'était étrange comme attitude de la part du meurtrier. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça faisait partie de son mode opératoire puisqu'Okasaki-han était la seule victime pour laquelle il avait usé de ce stratagème… Le gosse avait raison, il avait agi ainsi pour une raison précise…

\- C'est comme si le meurtrier se jouait de nous… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, murmura Conan-kun soudain devenu plus sérieux.

Un mauvais pressentiment ?

L'image de Ran-san se faisant poignarder me revint brusquement en mémoire !

Mince, je n'avais même pas pris le temps d'en avertir Ran-san… lors de notre visite de ce matin, ça ne m'avait pas plus préoccupé que ça, mais avec cette affaire…

J'aurais peut-être dû lui prêter mon O-mamori… Juste au cas où…

Mais non, qu'est-ce que je racontais… très mauvaise idée… Kazuha l'aurait mal pris, déjà qu'il y avait eu ce malentendu…

Je devais arrêter de m'angoisser à cause de ce rêve stupide. Ran-san n'était pas seule, elle pouvait se défendre avec son Karaté et de toute façon, elle et Kazuha étaient écartées de l'affaire.

Je leur avais envoyé un message lorsque nous étions encore dans la voiture, pour les prévenir que Conan-kun était avec moi. On avait également convenu qu'on se retrouverait chez moi, donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter :

\- Ca va Heiji-niisan ?, me demanda Conan-kun.

\- Haï, ne fais pas attention à moi…, le rassurai-je.

Maudit cauchemar !

…

Avec Conan-kun, nous avions grandement avancé dans l'enquête…

Nous avions fait le lien entre les victimes et il s'avérait qu'elles avaient toutes participé au même séminaire d'auto-école il y a quelques années.

Nous nous sommes alors rendus chez le député Goushi, l'une des personnes ayant fait partie du séminaire. Mais, malgré la présence des policiers, il refusait de nous recevoir et de donner son témoignage.

En attendant que ce monsieur daigne sortir de son trou, j'examinais la photo avec Conan-kun. Une photo datant de ce fameux séminaire, et c'est là que je reconnu l'un des membres.

Dire que la réponse était juste là, sous mes yeux…

J'aurais dû le voir venir…

Le fait qu'il nous avait lui-même conduits dans ce restaurant d'Okomiyaki, où l'une des victimes était tombée n'était pas une simple coïncidence :

\- Alors Heiji-kun, ça va ?, me demanda l'un des policiers.

\- Hai, hai… et Sakata-han ?, m'interrogeai-je en regardant autour de moi sans voir l'intéressé.

\- Il est sorti tout à l'heure pour aller aux toilettes.

J'échangeais un regard avec Conan-kun. Assis à mes côtés et l'œil sur la photo, il semblait avoir fait la même déduction que moi. Il me sourit d'un air entendu :

\- Ok, dans ce cas, je vais y aller aussi, déclarai-je.

\- Haï, moi aussi, lança Conan-kun.

Je quittais la pièce avec le gamin et me rendis dans l'entrepôt où je me doutais que Sakata-han attendait sa prochaine victime :

\- Vous pouvez attendre, mais Goushi-han ne viendra pas, Sakata-han…, l'informai-je une fois sur place.

\- C'est bien vous le meurtrier en série, n'est-ce pas ?, ajouta Conan-kun.

\- Mais qu'est-ce vous racontez ? Je venais simplement examiner l'entrepôt, se défendit l'inspecteur en sortant de sa cachette.

\- A d'autres, Sakata-han… J'ai parfaitement compris votre petit manège…

Assisté du gamin, je dévoilais assez rapidement les faits, et le stratagème que Sakata-han avait mis en place. Si bien qu'une fois confronté à ses crimes, il finit par admettre sa culpabilité. Il s'était agenouillé à même le sol, complètement abattu :

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé il y a vingt ans, mais ne serait-il pas mieux que vous vous rendiez maintenant ?, lui recommandai-je.

\- Je suis désolé Heiji-kun… Toi aussi Conan-kun… au point où j'en suis, il est trop tard…

Je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire par là, lorsque je réalisai qu'il avait son arme dans la main. C'est pas vrai ! Ce crétin menaçait de mettre fin à ses jours :

\- Arrête ! Imbécile ! hurlai-je.

Je me précipitais vers lui pour l'empêcher de tirer, lorsque je vis un ballon le frapper dans sa main pour le désarmer. Conan-kun m'avait devancé et c'était une chance, je ne sais pas si j'y serais arrivé à temps… J'en profitai pour récupérer l'arme et vider le chargeur avant que cet idiot d'inspecteur n'ait le temps de réagir.

\- Ahou ! Vous espériez quoi au juste de ces meurtres ?, le réprimandai-je.

\- Je voulais venger mon père, avoua-t-il tristement.

Oui, c'était ce que j'avais déduit, même si je ne connaissais pas les détails exacts des circonstances de la mort du moniteur. Sakata-han nous avoua donc, sans difficultés, qu'il avait mis en place ce plan lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Numabuchi et appri la vérité sur la mort de son père.

Encore une histoire dramatique qui conduisait à une vengeance qui l'était tout autant. Ça n'en finirait donc jamais !

\- Je comprends que vous vouliez obtenir justice pour votre père, mais ce que vous avez fait est indigne d'un policier, Sakata-han.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé, Heiji-kun.

\- Remerciez plutôt le gamin de vous avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Haï, c'est vrai… D'ailleurs… Conan-kun, d'où l'as-tu sorti, ce ballon ?

\- C'est Hakase. Il crée plein de gadgets cools, dont cette ceinture, expliqua ce dernier en faisant une démonstration.

Il appuya sur un bouton et un ballon sortit de la boucle de sa ceinture et il se mit à jongler avec, tel un gamin qui s'amusait dans une cour de récré, inconscient du danger qu'il venait de courir :

\- C'est chouette non ?

Sakata-han lui répondit avec un sourire triste et s'assit à même le sol. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, résigné. Sachant qu'il ne tenterait plus rien et qu'il ne fuirait pas, je m'approchais de Conan-kun resté devant l'entrée.

Sur ce coup-là, il m'avait bien aidé. S'il n'avait pas tiré son Shoot ravageur pour désarmer Sakata-han, ça aurait pu tourner au drame

Décidément, il était plein de surprise. Il faisait mine de ne pas tout comprendre, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Il avait clairement un don. Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir eu un tel sens de l'observation à son âge. Par moments, il donnait l'impression d'être bien plus expérimenté qu'il ne le laissait paraitre….

Ou alors… peut-être que Kudo était tout simplement un excellent mentor... En y réfléchissant, lui et moi étions du genre autodidactes et nous avions tout appris à travers les livres et autres… nous n'avions pas eu de « grand frère » pour nous entrainer sur le terrain… Bon, nos pères nous avaient enseigné deux trois trucs, mais ces occasions restaient rarissimes.

Alors, avec le recul… en repensant à toutes ces fois ou j'avais reproché à mon père de m'écarter de ses enquêtes… je me dis que j'aurais bien voulu avoir cette chance…

Tout comme…

\- Oï, Conan-kun.

\- Haï, Heiji-niisan ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de jouer à ça avec moi.

\- A quoi ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Au gamin. Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien compris tu sais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demanda-t-il d'un air étrangement inquiet, laissant tomber son ballon qui se dégonfla à quelque pas de là.

\- Tu as bien plus de capacités que tu veux le faire croire. J'en ai vu suffisamment depuis qu'on s'est rencontré pour savoir de quoi tu es capable. Tu es un garçon très précoce, c'est évident.

\- Peut-être… et alors ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est… si tu en as vraiment envie… je suis d'accord pour qu'on fasse équipe. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Tu veux dire, être ton assistant, comme avec Shinichi-niisan ?

\- C'est ça. Tu pourras m'accompagner à chaque fois qu'une affaire se présente. Vu que Kudo n'est plus là pour assurer son rôle de mentor, je peux le remplacer quelque temps. Depuis le temps que tu dis vouloir apprendre à devenir détective...

\- Eh, bien… je ne sais pas… je suis un peu surpris, ça ne ressemble pas vraiment au grand détective de l'Ouest de s'encombrer d'un gamin. Jusque-là tu étais plutôt contre le fait que je vienne sur le terrain, rétorqua Conan-kun d'un air faussement désintéressé et moqueur.

\- Et bien disons que tu as fait tes preuves, et que ça m'a obligé à revoir ma position.

\- Humm… Mais j'ai Shinichi-niisan comme mentor, je n'en ai pas besoin d'un deuxième, murmura-t-il d'un air embêté. Puis, il me sourit et ajouta : En revanche, un partenaire…

\- Haha, petit futé !, rigolai-je. Tu es exactement comme moi à ton âge. Plein d'assurance, culotté, et très malin, comme tout bon détective qui se respecte. Et je suis prêt à parier que Kudo aussi doit s'identifier à travers toi.

Sur ces derniers mots, Conan-kun éclata de rire.

\- Alors, partenaire ?

Je levais mon point devant lui pour un « Check ». « Check » auquel Conan répondit avec un sourire :

\- Partenaire.

Il avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial et d'attachant ce gosse.

C'est à ce moment que nos « collègues » policiers débarquèrent :

\- Ahh, justement, j'allais vous appeler, les informai-je en me levant. Sakata-han a…

\- On est au courant. Otaki-han nous a prévenu, me répondit l'inspecteur qui fit signe à ses confrères d'arrêter Sakata-han.

\- Otaki-han ?, répétai-je surpris.

\- Haï. Ton amie Toyama lui a demandé de la ramener avec les Mouri, mais en chemin ils se sont rendu sur une intervention et sont parvenus à arrêter Numabuchi…

\- Quoi ? Ils ont retrouvé Numabuchi ?

\- Dans une cabane isolée. Il n'a pas tardé à tout nous avouer. Il semble que Sakata-han le gardait captif pour lui faire porter le chapeau pour ses crimes.

\- Mais… et Kazuha… et les Mouri ?

\- Eh bien… il y a eu un incident, expliqua l'inspecteur visiblement soucieux.

Là j'étais inquiet. Kazuha et Neechan, face à un criminel dangereux comme ce Numabuchi…

Bon sang, mais dans quoi elles s'étaient embarquées ? Je leur avais dit d'être prudentes !

…

* * *

 **POV Kazuha**

Hi, moi c'est Kazuha Toyama. Yoroshiku né !

Vous l'aurez compris, je suis l'amie d'enfance de cet Ahou de détective de l'Ouest. Nos pères sont des amis de longue date, c'est pourquoi Heiji et moi nous connaissons depuis si longtemps…

Pour me présenter rapidement : je suis une ado tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Mon père est policier à la préfecture d'Osaka et ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite. J'en ai beaucoup souffert à l'époque, mais heureusement je n'étais pas seule. Il y avait mon père, et Heiji bien sûr, mais aussi Shizuka-san, la mère d'Heiji. Comme nos pères travaillaient ensemble, je me voyais souvent confiée à Oba-chan qui s'est beaucoup occupée de moi, si bien qu'elle parvenait à combler ce manque d'affection maternelle. Elle est un peu devenue comme une mère pour moi.

Sinon…Je pratique les arts martiaux. Je suis même 2ème Dan d'Aïkido ; ce qui peut s'avérer très utile dans certaines situations ; face à des criminels par exemple. Et avec un père policier et un ami d'enfance détective, ça faisait pratiquement partie de mon quotidien.

Heiji me décrirait comme… ayant un caractère assez difficile. C'est vrai que je suis du genre franche et directe ; et avec quelqu'un d'aussi fier et impulsif qu'Heiji, ça nous entraine régulièrement dans des disputes. Ce qui n'empêche pas pour autant notre complicité. Toutes ces années à avoir quasiment grandi ensemble nous ont beaucoup rapprochés.

J'ai aussi la fâcheuse tendance à croire aux superstitions. Je prends vite peur quand on me parle de fantôme, d'esprits, ou toutes autres créatures bizarres et effrayantes ; en gros, tout ce qui peut toucher au paranormal. Alors il ne faut pas vous étonner si vous me voyez souvent avec des grigris protecteurs ou porte-bonheurs en tout genre. D'ailleurs je fais moi-même mes propres talismans et j'en ai offert un à Heiji. Il peut bien se moquer de moi, mais je sais qu'ils sont efficaces.

Tiens, puisqu'on parle de lui ; je trouve il agit bizarrement ces derniers temps…

Cela fait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'il n'a qu'un seul nom à la bouche « Kudo » ! « Kudo » par-ci… « Kudo » par-là… jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi retourné par une rencontre. S'en était au point où j'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une fille qui lui avait mis le grappin dessus.

Et si elle croit que je vais la laisser malmener mon Heiji, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil. Lui et moi sommes liés par une chaîne de fer et elle devra me passer sur le corps si elle veut lui faire le moindre mal.

Bon…

Je suis peut-être un chouia parano… Je sais… mais c'est plus fort que moi. Dès qu'il s'agit de lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. C'est mon devoir de le protéger. Veiller sur lui, c'est mon Job ! Je m'assure qu'il ne sèche pas les cours ni ses entrainements de Kendo, qu'il n'oublie pas ses rendez-vous… et tout un tas d'autre choses que je fais pour lui…

Vous me trouverez peut-être trop … « maternelle » mais croyez-moi, c'est un vrai casse-cou impulsif qui a tendance à négliger sa sécurité et tout le reste, particulièrement lorsqu'il se retrouve mêlé à une affaire criminelle.

Et puis, c'est aussi à la demande de sa mère que je fais tout ça… J'accomplis mon rôle de grande sœur en somme…

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, Heiji et moi sommes inséparables. Alors forcément, ça m'a fait un choc quand il a commencé à évoquer sa rencontre avec cette fille de la capitale. Et voilà maintenant qu'il la faisait venir à Osaka !

Cela dit, il semble que ce soit elle qui ait demandé à me rencontrer…. Après tout, peut-être que je me fais des idées… je m'en rendrai bien compte en la rencontrant… je suis curieuse et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir à quoi elle ressemble…

...

J'arrivais au restaurant qu'Heiji et moi avions l'habitude de fréquenter. Je l'aperçus attablé au comptoir à côté d'un écolier, une adolescente que je devinais être « Kudo », et un quarantenaire qui devait être son père.

Je m'approchais tandis qu'ils semblaient être en pleine conversation avec le chef. Ce dernier laissait sous-entendre que cette fille de Tokyo était la nouvelle petite amie d'Heiji ! Et en plus, ce Ahou prenait par à la plaisanterie au lieu de nier. Ce qui m'irrita au plus au point.

\- Non, non, je suis juste une amie venue de Tokyo…, s'empressa de répondre l'adolescente un peu gênée.

\- Dis donc Heiji, tu trouves ça drôle ?, lançais-je agacée, attirant l'attention du groupe sur moi.

C'était peut-être une simple boutade de la part du chef, mais l'attitude d'Heiji m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Ce dernier se tourna vers moi et me regarda d'un air perplexe. Je détournais le regard en soupirant, encore plus agacée par le fait qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre ma réaction. Comment un détective aussi brillant que lui pouvait avoir autant de mal à comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple…

\- Kazuha !, s'exclama mon Ahou de service en se levant pour m'accueillir. Viens que je te présente !

Je décidais de faire abstraction de cette petite… contrariété, et laissai Heiji commencer les présentations. Je l'écoutais tout en jetant un coup d'œil à ma nouvelle rivale. Mon âge, plutôt jolie mais rien que je n'ai à lui envier. J'étais interpellée par son pull noir à col roulé… le même que celui d'Heiji…je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit un simple hasard…

« Juste une amie venue de Tokyo » hein ? Et moi qui pensais me faire des idées, non, mais ils se fichaient de moi ?

\- Hajimemashité Kazuha-chan, me salua joyeusement cette fameuse Ran-chan, me tirant par la même occasion de mes pensées noires. Je suis ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance.

Je me sentais assez déroutée par sa chaleur amicale, son sourire bienveillant. Mais je ne me laisserais pas amadouer :

\- Haï de même, lui répondis-je un peu sèchement. Depuis le temps qu'Heiji ne cesse de parler de toi… En tant que grande sœur je me devais de rencontrer sa nouvelle copine…

\- Hein ?

\- Depuis son voyage son voyage à Tokyo, il est tout retourné. C'est Kudo par-ci, Kudo par-là… il n'a que ce nom à la bouche, poursuivis-je.

\- Euh… je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, murmura Ran-chan.

\- Un malentendu ? Laisse-moi clarifier les choses, répliquai-je calmement mais d'une voix ferme, Heiji et moi on se connaît depuis un bail, on est liés par une chaîne de fer et, je ne laisserai personne lui faire le moindre mal.

Quatre paires d'yeux me regardaient, surpris et incrédules. Puis Heiji éclata de rire. Même le petit garçon à lunette semblait amusé :

\- Haha ! Elle est trop cette fille !, s'esclaffa Heiji. Le Kudo dont je te parle, c'est un garçon ! Un garçon !

Je me tournais vers Ran-chan. Médusée :

\- Haï, me confirma-t-elle, non sans sympathie à mon égard. Shinichi est un détective lycéen, comme Hattori-kun, c'est pour ça qu'ils s'entendent si bien.

Je sentis le rouge monter sur mes joues. La Honte ! A ce moment-là j'avais vraiment envie de me glisser dans un trou de souris.

\- Soit plus attentive à ce que je te raconte, me reprocha Heiji d'un air amusé. Et pour ton information, sache que Ran-san est la petite amie de Kudo !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non, non. On est amis d'enfance, s'empressa de préciser Ran-chan.

\- Tu as entendu, elle dit que non ?, répliquai-je à l'adresse d'Heiji dans une dernière tentative de retrouver une once de crédibilité.

\- C'est juste parce qu'elle est gênée.

Ran-chan rougit, mais ne le contredit pas.

\- Et où est-il alors Kudo-kun ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ?, demandai-je en prenant le siège libre entre Conan-kun et Heiji.

\- Il n'a pas pu venir, il est sur une enquête en ce moment, me répondit Ran-chan avec un sourire.

Un sourire, oui, mais il y avait de la tristesse dans son regard. J'imaginais que ce devait être difficile pour elle. Ce que je comprenais car, moi non plus, je ne supportais pas lorsqu'Heiji s'absentait pour une affaire.

Mais… J'avais l'impression que Ran-chan n'était pas la seule à avoir la nostalgie du détective…

Ce fut bref, mais je crus apercevoir un voile de tristesse dans le regard de Conan-kun. Même Heiji semblait mélancolique. Lui qui ne connaissait Kudo que depuis peu, il s'en était fait un ami. Il l'admirait et le respectait…

Hum… que pouvait-il bien avoir d'aussi spécial ce Kudo ? Ça m'intriguait, j'aurais aimé le rencontrer…

\- Alors Kazuha-chan…, commença Ran-chan d'une voix hésitante, j'ai cru comprendre que nous étions deux à avoir un ami d'enfance détective, ça nous fait un point en commun…

Ok. Elle cherchait visiblement à briser la glace. C'est vrai que j'avais été un peu froide et injuste avec elle…

Bon, j'imagine que je pouvais faire un effort…

\- Des détectives-courants-d'air-fanatiques-des-enquêtes tu veux dire ? rectifiai-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Oui, ça correspond à leur description, sourit Ran tout aussi amusée.

\- Courant d'air ? Fanatique des enquêtes ? râla Heiji à côté de moi.

\- C'est la pure vérité. Tu t'éclipses systématiquement dès qu'il y a une affaire, tu ne vas pas le nier ?, répliquai-je avec calme mais non sans une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

\- Ahou…, soupira-t-il en détournant le regard.

Ahou toi-même. Ce n'est pas moi qui prend l'habitude de me planter en plein rendez-vous à chaque qu'une enquête se présente.

Je me retournais vers Ran-chan :

\- Dis-moi Ran-chan, comment il est Kudo-kun ? J'entends beaucoup parler de lui mais j'ignore à quoi il ressemble, demandai-je, curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce détective dont j'entendais parler depuis des semaines.

\- Eh bien, sourit Ran-chan. Il n'est pas bien différent d'Hattori-kun. En tant que détectives, ils ont beaucoup en commun. Mais, Shinichi a un tempérament plus calme et réfléchi.

\- C'est vrai qu'Heiji est une vraie tête brûlée, remarquai-je.

Ran opina amusée. J'entendis Conan-kun à côté de moi laisser échapper un rire.

\- Oï… je suis là, intervint Heiji visiblement agacé et contrarié.

\- Et physiquement, tu peux me le décrire ?, poursuivis-je à l'adresse de Ran-chan ignorant Heiji.

\- Eh bien… Ahh, attends, je dois avoir une photo de lui sur mon portable…

Je patientais tandis que Ran-chan cherchait dans son sac. J'étais de plus en plus curieuse, j'allais enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur ce nom… et si ça pouvait m'éviter un nouveau malentendu…

Ran-chan sortit son téléphone et me le tendit après avoir affiché la photo sur l'écran.

On pouvait y voir deux adolescents souriants qui posaient devant l'objectif. Il s'agissait d'un selfie de Ran-chan accompagnée d'un adolescent brun aux yeux azurs. Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant l'entrée de leur lycée et portaient leur uniforme. Kudo avait un bras autour de Ran-chan et la tenait contre lui, leurs joues presque collées l'une à l'autre ; son autre bras était levé pour tenir l'appareil. Un seul coup d'œil suffisait pour voir combien ils étaient proches.

Mais… C'est étrange… j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà vu Kudo-kun quelque part…

Mais oui, dans le journal, forcément. S'il était aussi célèbre qu'Heiji il avait dû avoir un article avec sa photo en 1ère page. C'est pour ça que son visage m'était familier. D'ailleurs…

\- Il est plutôt beau garçon. Tu as bon goût, Ran-chan, je comprends qu'il te plaise, remarquai-je, légèrement intimidée.

\- Euh… non … c'est …, rougit Ran embarrassée et incapable de trouver ses mots.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, comprenant que même si elle le niait, c'était évident qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Mais je m'en voulais un peu de la mettre dans cet embarras.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas officiel, mais c'est une évidence, la taquina Heiji. La preuve formelle, cette photo que tu gardes avec toi !

Il me prit le téléphone des mains et jeta un coup d'œil :

\- Tu le trouves vraiment séduisant ? me demanda-t-il, la moue boudeuse.

\- Est-ce que j'ai employé ce mot ? Et puis, rends-ça à Ran-chan, tu vois bien que tu l'embarrasses…!, ordonnai-je. Je lui repris le téléphone et le rendis à Ran-chan qui le rangea aussitôt.

\- Pardon ? c'est toi qui as abordé le sujet en premier je te signale…

Et ça recommençait… Encore une de nos classiques disputes. Mais le rire de Ran-chan nous interrompit rapidement :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ran-chan ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que je me disais qu'Hattori-kun avait vu juste en parlant de toi, me répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Ah bon? Mais… qu'a-t-il dit au juste ? demandai-je d'un air soupçonneux.

Connaissant Heiji, il n'était pas du genre à faire des éloges… je m'attendais au pire.

\- Eh bien, on parlait de Shinichi et moi quand il a laissé échapper qu'il avait lui-aussi une amie d'enfance, plutôt jolie, forte et attentionnée.

\- Hein… il a vraiment dit ça ?

Heiji… si je m'attendais à ça ! Je me tournai vers lui, les joues légèrement roses, mais touchée.

\- Pas du tout, répondit-il la mine blasée. J'ai dit « une fille collante et caractérielle.»

\- Collante et caractérielle, répétai-je un peu vexée mais pas surprise.

\- Ce sont effectivement les mots exacts que tu as employés mais je ne pense pas avoir fait d'erreur d'interprétation, répliqua Ran-chan.

\- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Ton amulette.

\- Hein ? m'exclamai-je étonnée en même temps qu'Heiji.

\- Je l'ai repérée à ton cou tout à l'heure, lorsque nous visitions le tour d'Osaka. Peu d'hommes portent ce genre de grigri féminin sur eux. Encore moins un détective. Donc, c'est forcément qu'une fille te l'a offerte pour te porter chance, parce qu'elle tient à toi. Même si j'imagine que, toi, tu n'y crois pas vraiment, tu le portes quand même parce que, toi aussi, tu tiens à elle. N'ai-je pas raison, M. le Detective ?, dit-elle d'un air espiègle avec un sous-entendu qui n'échappa pas à personne.

Conan eut un nouveau petit rire amusé. Heiji et moi échangeâmes un regard, un peu rouges tous les deux. Vraiment… il accepterait de garder mon O-mamori par…

Non, impossible. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre :

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout. C'est juste parce que je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis que je le garde, dit-il me lançant un regard accusateur.

Qu'est-ce que je disais…

Je détournai mon regard, ne voulant pas engager une nouvelle dispute avec lui.

J'observais Ran-chan, son expression montrait qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Finalement, je m'étais fait des idées, Ran-chan était une fille bien et surprenante. Elle avait compris ce qui me liait à Heiji rien qu'en voyant son amulette. Surement aussi qu'elle comprenait parce qu'elle-même avait un ami d'enfance…

Peut-être que si on apprenait à se connaitre, on pourrait devenir amies…

...

Après avoir quitté le restaurant, nous nous apprêtions à poursuivre la visite de la ville mais c'était sans compter sur Heiji et sa manie d'attirer les cadavres comme un aimant.

On pourrait croire que le fait de voir un corps atterrir sur une voiture pouvait suffire à traumatiser n'importe qui, mais non. Aussi désagréable que ça puisse être, c'était une chose à laquelle j'étais, presque, habituée.

C'est donc naturellement que nous nous sommes rendus au commissariat pour faire le point et donner notre témoignage. J'avais déjà entendu mon père évoquer ces meurtres qui avaient eu lieu ces derniers jours, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on se retrouverait mêlés à cette histoire lors d'une simple sortie en ville.

Sans surprise, Heiji montra un grand intérêt pour cette affaire. Une fois de plus il allait sauter sur l'occasion pour participer à l'enquête et nous laisser en plan… Je le connaissais, il ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel de la justice. Mais ça ne me déplaisait pas, même si ce n'était pas toujours facile à vivre, j'adorais voir son visage s'illuminer et ses yeux briller lorsqu'il résolvait une affaire.

Une fois le briefing terminé, comme je l'avais prédit, mon détective ne tarda pas à nous demander de l'attendre chez lui le temps qu'il résolve cette affaire :

\- Bon, je vous laisse, Kazuha va vous donner mon adresse, vous pouvez m'attendre chez moi !

\- Né, Heiji, tu as bien gardé ton O-mamori ?, lui demandai-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

\- Haï, ne t'inquiète pas, me répondit-il un peu agacé en quittant le commissariat.

Quel Ahou… je savais qu'il ne croyait beaucoup en ces O-mamori, mais moi j'étais convaincue de leur utilité ; et j'étais toujours rassurée de savoir qu'il le portait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait sur une affaire.

\- Ces O-mamori sont vraiment importants pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

Je me tournais vers Ran-chan. En évoquant l'amulette j'avais dû davantage attiser sa curiosité :

\- Haï, ce O-mamori a toujours protégé sa vie jusqu'à présent.

\- Sa vie ? Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré ?, intervint Mouri-han.

\- Pas du tout, la seule fois où il a oublié de la prendre, il s'est gravement blessé lors d'un match de Kendo. Ces amulettes sont précieuses, il n'y en a que deux au monde !

\- Deux ?

\- Oui, celle que j'ai offerte à Heiji, et la mienne, souris-je en montrant à Ran-chan celle que j'avais autour du cou.

\- Hum, elles sont vraiment très spéciales alors…

\- Et comment ! Un jour, lorsque nous étions petits, Heiji et moi, on jouait aux policiers et on s'est retrouvés attachés l'un à l'autre avec les menottes de son grand père. J'ai gardé un morceau de ces menottes que j'ai mis dans nos amulettes respectives parce que cette journée nous a beaucoup rapprochés. A l'époque, on faisait tout ensemble, on prenait le bain ensemble, on allait aux toilettes ensemble, on…

Je m'interrompis brusquement, réalisant ce que j'étais en train de dire. Je m'étais laissée emporter par mes émotions et je me sentais un peu gênée.

\- Je comprends. Je vois que vous partagez vraiment beaucoup de choses ensemble, sourit-elle conciliante. J'imagine que c'est de là que vient « cette chaîne » de fer que tu évoquais tout à l'heure…

\- Eh, Ran, où il est le gamin ?, intervint Mouri-han qui regardait autour de lui, cherchant l'enfant.

\- Il était là il y a quelques minutes…

\- Il est pas allé aux toilettes ?, suggérai-je.

Coupés dans notre conversation par cette soudaine disparition, nous nous mîmes tous les trois à la recherche du petit Conan mais sans succès.

\- Moo… il a encore dû s'échapper pour participer à l'enquête, soupira Ran-chan.

\- Tu penses qu'il est avec Heiji ?, lui demandais-je.

\- Oui, surement.

C'est à ce moment précis que le téléphone de Ran se mit à sonner, indiquant la réception d'un message :

\- C'est Hattori-kun, m'informa-t-elle en le consultant.

\- Heiji ?

\- Hai. « Conan-kun est avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas. On se retrouve plus tard chez mes parents. Surtout ne tentez rien et soyez toutes les deux prudentes. Heiji. »

\- « Soyez toutes les deux prudentes » ?, répétai-je en levant un sourcil. Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « ne tentez rien » ?

\- J'imagine qu'avec un meurtrier dans la nature, il s'inquiète pour nous. En tous cas, ça confirme ce que je pensais, soupira-t-elle.

\- Pff, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'embarquer un écolier, fis-je remarquer contrariée.

Je savais que c'était un peu puéril comme réaction, mais ça me rendait un peu jalouse de voir qu'Heiji et Ran-chan s'envoyaient des messages. Il aurait pu me prévenir moi-même…

Bon… en même temps, c'est Ran-chan qui avait la charge du petit Conan-kun, et ce n'était pas comme si Heiji m'avait mise de côté, il m'avait mentionnée dans le message…

\- Né, Kazuha-chan…

\- Nani ?, soupirai-je en me tournant vers elle.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a contrarié ?, demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

\- Euh… non, répondis-je, un peu gênée.

Mince, elle avait dû ressentir mon agacement.

\- Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes parce que je suis amie avec Hattori-kun ? J'ai bien compris que vous étiez proches tu sais. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire…

\- Non… On est… on est pas si proche que ça, murmurai-je en détournant le regard, les joues un peu roses.

\- Si tu le dis…, sourit Ran-chan. Mais, je tenais juste à te rassurer… Hattori-kun et moi, nous sommes simplement amis.

Je croisais son regard un instant. Elle semblait sincère. Ça me faisait encore plus culpabiliser sur la façon dont je l'avais « accueillie » alors qu'elle cherchait, au contraire, à ce qu'on devienne amies.

Mais voilà, ma jalousie maladive prenait systématiquement le dessus. J'imagine que c'était normal lorsqu'on aimait quelqu'un… personne n'appréciait de voir un rival potentiel tourner autour de l'être aimé :

Merci… , lui répondis-je néanmoins, un peu rassurée.

Je soupirais… il allait vraiment falloir que je fasse un travail sur moi-même…

…

Résignée, Ran-chan avait de son côté renoncé à aller récupérer Conan-kun. Nous avions donc décidé de nous rendre chez Heiji pour attendre nos détectives comme convenu. J'avais demandé à Otaki-han, un inspecteur qu'Heiji et moi connaissions bien, de nous conduire à la résidence des Hattori.

Nous étions dans la voiture et Otaki-han venait de nous informer qu'on serait bientôt arrivés à destination :

\- Tant mieux, je suis affamé, lança Mouri-han.

\- La mère d'Heiji nous a prévu du Curry au menu, les informai-je avec enthousiasme.

C'était l'un de mes plats favoris et elle savait si bien le faire… C'était ma mère qui lui avait donné la recette et Oba-chan avait mis un point d'honneur à m'en faire régulièrement sachant que ça m'aidait à entretenir son souvenir…

\- Super, s'exclama Mouri-han. Et est-ce qu'il y aura des Takoyaki ?, demanda-t-il avec gourmandise.

Au même moment, je vis Otaki-han qui répondait à son téléphone :

\- Moshimoshi, Otaki à l'appareil…

\- Des Takoyaki ?, s'étonna-Ran avec un petit air de reproche envers son père. Le Curry suffira, c'est bien déjà aimable de la part de la famille d'Hattori-kun de nous accueillir, alors n'abuse pas non plus !

\- Ne le dispute pas, Ran-chan, je comprends. Tous ceux qui viennent à Osaka et goûtent nos spécialités deviennent accros, souris-je, vraiment ravie de l'effet que notre ville pouvait avoir sur nos visiteurs.

\- Haï, c'est vrai j'adore ces…

\- … Quoi ? Vous avez retrouvé la voiture de Numabuchi ?, s'exclama soudainement notre chauffeur. J'arrive toute de suite ! Mouri-han, je suis désolé, vous allez devoir attendre pour le repas, je vais devoir faire un détour…

…

\- Vous avez trouvé Numabuchi ?, s'écria Otaki-han à l'adresse de ses collègues.

\- Pas encore, nous avons retrouvé sa voiture cachée derrière les arbustes mais aucune trace de lui…

\- Ce Numabuchi, c'est le criminel en cavale non, m'inquiétai-je en voyant les policiers s'agiter à la recherche d'indices.

\- Haï, on dirait que ça se complique, murmura Ran-chan.

Nous étions près de la cascade Minoo où la voiture du criminel avait été retrouvée. Otaki-han nous avait proposé de nous faire raccompagner par un de ses collègues, mais finalement nous nous étions retrouvées à participer aux recherches. Malgré la pluie, tout le monde cherchait activement des indices. Ran-chan fut attirée par quelque chose sur le sol et le ramassa pour l'examiner. C'étaient des petits bouts de papier. Elle observa les alentours :

\- Inspecteur, et cette cabane là-bas ?, s'écria-t-elle en désignant le bâtiment en question à quelques mètres de là.

\- Nous l'avons fouillée mais il n'y avait personne. Il est fort possible qu'il ait laissé la voiture et se soit enfui, répondit l'un des agents.

\- Je ne pense pas. Regardez, des tickets provenant d'un combini et une étiquette d'un repas froid. Les dates indiquent que c'est récent. Quelqu'un est donc venu ici il y a peu de temps, fit-elle en tendant les tickets en question à Otaki-han. Et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde qui vienne régulièrement manger des plats froids ici.

\- Hum, mais Ran-chan, un fugitif recherché n'irait pas dans un combini, rétorqua Otaki-han.

\- Sauf si c'est un complice qui lui apporte ses repas et l'aide à se cacher, fis-je remarquer.

\- Bon, j'imagine qu'on peut retourner faire un tour dans cette cabane, admit Otaki-han.

C'est ce que nous fîmes avec l'ensemble des policiers. A nouveau, Ran-chan fit preuve d'un bon sens de l'observation et découvrant la trappe qui mène au grenier.

Les policiers prirent le relais et découvrirent le fameux Numabuchi.

J'attendais dehors avec Ran-chan tandis qu'ils le faisaient sortir :

\- Né Ran-chan, c'est grâce à toi qu'on a retrouvé ce criminel, tu ferais une très bonne détective.

\- Maa, je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais c'est vrai que depuis que j'assiste d'avantage mon père et Conan-kun lors des enquêtes, je suis peut-être devenue plus attentive aux petits détails.

\- C'est vrai qu'à force de côtoyer des détectives et des policiers, on finit par apprendre deux trois trucs…

\- Attention !, cria une voix.

Qu'est-ce que ?

J'eus à peine le temps de voir Numabuchi, à quelques pas de là, qui fonçait sur nous…

Nous menaçant avec un poignard…

Tout se passa tellement vite…

Je réalisais tout juste qu'il se dirigeait vers moi lorsque je sentis qu'on me poussait sur le sol. Bien que sonnée par le choc, je me redressais rapidement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. J'aperçu avec horreur Ran-chan qui s'écroulait devant Numabuchi, un couteau dans l'estomac.

\- Ran-chan !, hurlai-je.

Aussitôt, je me levai et mis en pratique ce que j'avais appris pour immobiliser le criminel avec une prise d'Aïkido.

\- Bien joué, Kazuha-chan, s'écria Otaki-han en approchant. Mouri-san ! Ça va ? Appelez une ambulance !

Il mit les menottes au criminel et fit signe à ses collègues de l'emmener.

J'en profitais pour rejoindre aussitôt Ran-chan et m'agenouiller près d'elle. Dans sa chute, l'arme était tombée à côté d'elle. Elle était encore consciente, mais elle avait des difficultés pour respirer. En examinant sa blessure, je constatais que la plaie semblait profonde et saignait abondamment.

Mes larmes se mirent à couler toute seule.

\- Ahou… Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? …, pleurais-je, bouleversée qu'elle soit blessée par ma faute… pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Désolée… j'ai pas réfléchi… mon corps a agi tout seul…

Elle haletait d'une voix faible, mais tout en gardant le sourire. Comment arrivait-elle à sourire dans cette situation :

\- Ran-san…, fit Otaki-han en s'approchant doucement. Nous avons appelé une ambulance, elle va arriver. Tu dois tenir bon/le coup, d'accord…

L'adolescente hocha faiblement de la tête, mais finit par perdre connaissance :

\- Ran-chan ! Ran-chan !, hurlai-je, soudainement paniquée.

Mais j'avais beau l'appeler, elle ne se réveillait pas. Otaki-han prit son pouls ;

\- Je pense qu'elle n'est qu'évanouie…

Même si c'était le cas, je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant… mon regard ne se détachait pas de sa blessure.

Je restais néanmoins auprès d'elle, priant pour que l'ambulance arrive rapidement et qu'elle soit sauvée. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas si elle devait mourir alors qu'elle venait de me sauver.

…

\- Kazuha ?!

Assise à même le sol, mes genoux ramenés près de moi pour réfugier ma tête dans leur creux, je me redressais lentement. Je vis Heiji et le petit Conan-kun s'approcher. L'air pâle et inquiet. Visiblement, on les avait déjà mis au courant de la situation…

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis l'arrivée de l'ambulance ? Je n'y avais même pas fait attention :

\- Heiji !

Encore bouleversée, je me levais pour me précipiter dans ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte pour me réconforter :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment va Neechan ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Son père est avec elle. Les médecins sont encore en train de l'examiner dans l'ambulance, pleurai-je. Ce Numabuchi s'est précipité sur nous. On n'a même pas eu le temps de réagir. J'ai pu le maitriser, mais il avait déjà poignardé Ran-chan...

Je n'arrivais plus à retenir mes larmes. Pauvre Ran-chan… j'espérais vraiment qu'elle allait s'en sortir. C'était une fille bien et elle ne méritait vraiment pas ça.

Alors qu'il me tenait encore dans ses bras, je sentis qu'Heiji était tendu. Je me libérais de son étreinte pour le regarder. Il semblait vraiment inquiet et assez préoccupé. Le petit Conan-kun aussi.

Après une attente qui nous sembla interminable, Mouri-han finit par nous rejoindre. Nous nous précipitâmes vers lui pour avoir des nouvelles :

\- Ojiisan ! Comment va Ran-neechan ?, s'exclama Conan-kun presque paniqué.

\- La blessure est importante, mais les médecins sont optimistes. Elle va s'en sortir, sourit Mouri-han en posant affectueusement une main sur la tête de Conan-kun pour le rassurer.

Il était encore secoué, mais, à son attitude, on ne pouvait qu'être rassuré. Ran-chan allait s'en sortir. C'était une super nouvelle. Heiji et Conan-kun soupirèrent se soulagement. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

\- On peut la voir ?, demanda Heiji.

\- Oui, mais dépêchez-vous, l'ambulance est sur le point de partir…

\- Vous ne venez pas avec nous ?

\- Non, la police m'a demandé de rester pour faire une déposition. Je vous rejoins plus tard.

Après avoir rapidement salué Mouri-han, Heiji et moi nous hâtâmes vers le véhicule. Conan-kun nous avait déjà devancés.

Ran-chan était allongée dans un brancard, le médecin à ses côtés. Elle paraissait faible, mais elle avait repris connaissance :

\- Ran-neechan ? Ran-neechan ?, appela Conan-kun soucieux.

\- Co… Conan-kun ?

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Disons que… j'ai vu mieux.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Fort heureusement aucun organe n'a été touché, vous serez rétablie dans quelques jours, assura le médecin.

\- Tant mieux, soufflai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Le personnel médical ferma l'arrière du véhicule qui démarra peu après.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé… j'aurais pas dû vous impliquer dans cette affaire, murmura Heiji avec culpabilité.

\- Non, c'est ma faute, pleurai-je. J'aurais dû réagir plus tôt et arrêter Numabuchi. Ran-chan n'aurait pas eu à prendre autant de risques pour moi…

\- Boke ! s'énerva Heiji. Comme si tu étais de taille face à un criminel comme lui ! Tu aurais juste gagné à être blessée toi aussi.

\- Et alors, c'est pas une raison pour laisser une amie se faire poignarder…

\- En tout cas, intervint Ran-chan, les Osakiens n'ont pas volé leur réputation. Ils ont vraiment le sens de l'hospitalité. Je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier, cette visite.

Elle nous regarda Heiji et moi avec une expression amusée et se mit même à rire. Mais elle s'arrêta très vite à cause de la douleur.

\- Ahou !, lançai-je.

Je me tournai vers Heiji, réalisant qu'on avait réagi en même temps.

Nos regards se croisèrent, puis nous sourîmes, amusés par la situation.

Bon, si Ran avait la force de faire de l'humour, c'était bon signe. Même Conan-kun s'était autorisé un sourire.

Finalement, je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec Ran-chan… C'est une fille super en qui on peut avoir confiance.

...

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis...**


	5. Arc 1 - Chap 4 - La croisière

**Disclaimer :** **Tout appartient à Gosho-Sensei !**

 **Titre du Chapitre 4 :** **"La croisière"**

 **Les références du Chapitre :** **Tome 23 - "Meurtre sur le Sirena".**

 **Personnages principaux :** **Shinichi/Conan - Ran - Heiji - Kazuha**

 **Genre :** **Amitié - Romance - Humour**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La croisière**

* * *

 _ **Chronologie : Automne 2015 (Mi-Novembre)**_

 **POV Ran**

\- … Mais oui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ça fait un moment que je suis sortie de l'hôpital maintenant. Hormis une petite cicatrice, il ne reste plus reste rien de cette mésaventure, souris-je pour rassurer mon interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil.

\- _Je sais bien, mais depuis je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter…_

\- Dis plus tôt que tu culpabilises de ne pas avoir eu la possibilité de venir me voir, plaisantai-je sous un faux air de reproche.

Alors que j'étais au téléphone avec Shinichi, je repensais à cette aventure durant ma visite dans le Kansaï il y a quelques semaines. J'avais survécu in-extremis à l'agression d'un tueur en série qui m'avait poignardée. J'avais donc passé un bon moment à l'hôpital.

Shinichi avait bien sûr été prévenu, mais étant à l'étranger dans le cadre d'une enquête à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de venir me voir. Sa visite m'aurait enchantée, bien sûr, mais je comprenais sa position.

Et puis… il m'avait appelé quotidiennement durant toute la durée de ma convalescence.

Chaque soir dès qu'il avait eu un moment, il avait pensé à moi et pris la peine de prendre de mes nouvelles. Ce qui montrait bien qu'il tenait à moi et qu'il se faisait du souci en dépit de la distance qui nous séparait. Alors ça avait suffi à me réconforter et me rassurer.

\- _Ouais… je suis désolé pour ça…_

\- Shinichi, tout va bien. Je comprends que ton voyage à l'étranger t'ait empêché de venir. Tu es toujours à Los Angeles avec tes parents ?

\- _Plus pour longtemps, j'ai été appelé pour une autre affaire._

\- Encore une ? Je vois que ça n'arrête pas…

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je me prélasse au soleil ?_

\- En même temps, L.A reste une destination assez prisée pour son climat et ses plages, non ?, rigolai-je.

\- _Haha, très drôle, ironisa mon ami d'enfance._

Notre conversation se poursuivit ainsi pendant un moment. On se racontait nos journées et des banalités du quotidien. Mais on ne se lassait pas de ces appels. Sans doute parce que comme on ne se voyait plus depuis un moment ; on aimait rattraper ce temps perdu dès qu'on le pouvait… même si ce n'était que par téléphone. Ces contacts étaient importants et nous permettaient de garder nos liens soudés.

\- Bon je vais devoir te laisser, je dois préparer le repas et Conan-kun ne va pas tarder à rentrer, dis-je en regardant ma montre.

\- _Ok, prends soin de toi surtout._

Je souris, amusée par sa remarque. Il osait me faire ce genre de recommandation alors que c'est lui qui parcourait les rues à la recherche de dangereux criminels ? Je vous jure…

\- Bien sûr, et toi aussi, M. Le détective courant après les criminels toute la journée, le taquinai-je.

\- Hé !, m'interpella le détective avec une pointe de reproche.

\- Sérieusement Shinichi, tu sais que je m'inquiète quand tu es sur une affaire, alors soit prudent, d'accord ?

\- _… c'est promis._

\- Ok ! Ja né !

Après avoir raccroché, je me rendis en cuisine pour préparer le repas. A peine avais-je terminé que Conan-kun rentra à la maison :

\- Tadaïma !

\- O-kaeri Conan-kun !, le saluai-je en le rejoignant dans le salon. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Haï, répondit-il en posant son cartable à côté du canapé. J'ai rapporté le journal, déclara Conan-kun en me tendant le journal en question.

\- Merci Conan-kun.

\- C'est rien…

\- Le repas est prêt alors si tu veux passer à table…

\- Kyyaa… Yoko-chaann…

Conan-kun et moi nous tournâmes vers Otou-san, complètement captivé par son émission avec son idole favorite. J'étais consternée face à son attitude puérile dans ces moments-là. Par moments je comprenais pourquoi Oka-san avait quitté la maison.

\- Bon, on va peut-être attendre un peu. Otou-san est concentré sur autre chose, soupirai-je. A moins que tu ne veuilles manger maintenant ?

\- Non, je peux attendre, sourit Conan, amusé.

Notre petit protégé à lunette s'installa sur le canapé et sortit un livre de son cartable. Une autre de ses passions : la lecture. Ce n'était pas rare de le voir le nez dans ses bouquins. Je souris au souvenir de Shinichi au même âge.

Comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, je m'assis aux côtés de Conan pour lire le journal et je fus assez vite attirée par un article. Il s'agissait d'un jeu concours pour gagner une croisière de trois jours pour aller voir des dauphins à Ogasawara. Il fallait figurer parmi les 10 premiers à donner la bonne réponse à une énigme pour gagner ce voyage : « Un objet que la plupart des Japonais gardaient précieusement à l'époque de l'ère Showa. Le possédez-vous encore ? »

Enchantée par la perspective de ce voyage, je cherchais la réponse à l'énigme quand une idée me vint :

\- Un disque ! La réponse est sûrement un disque, m'enthousiasmai-je.

\- De quoi tu parles ?, demanda mon père, daignant enfin détacher son regard de son écran.

\- Regarde, dis-je en me levant pour lui tendre le journal.

\- Une croisière pour voir des dauphins à Ogasawara gratuitement…

\- On a encore le temps d'y aller. On aura juste à apporter un disque, je suis sûre que c'est la bonne réponse, suggérai-je joyeusement. En plus, on est libres ce week-end !

\- Arrête, on ne va quand même pas se laisser avoir par ce truc d'attrape-nigaud !, râla mon père.

\- Mais c'est une occasion unique !, répliquai-je. Toi aussi, Conan-kun, tu as envie de voir les dauphins, non ?

\- Euh… oui…

\- De toute façon, ta réponse n'est pas bonne. Ça ne peut pas être un disque sinon ils n'auraient pas précisé « les japonais », rétorqua mon père.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

\- Idiote, ce que les japonais ont perdu aujourd'hui et qu'ils avaient avant, c'est leur âme de samouraï !, fit Otou-san.

\- Entre nous je ne l'ai jamais eue et je ne l'aurais jamais, rétorquai-je.

\- Alors dans ce cas… des Yoyos ? Des pantalons pattes d'eph' ?, poursuivit Otou-san.

Je pris mon menton entre mes deux doigts, réfléchissant à l'énigme :

\- Des produits de marques étrangères ? Des consoles de jeux ?...

Je continuais à débattre ainsi avec Otou-san jusqu'à ce que Conan-kun intervienne à son tour :

\- Dites… Cet objet, ce ne serait pas plutôt un ancien billet de 10 000 Yens ?

…

Grâce à Conan-kun, nous allions pouvoir profiter de cette croisière. J'en étais ravie car j'adorais les voyages !

Alors que nous montions à bord, j'admirais la beauté du bateau.

Quelle merveille ! On dirait un hôtel ! On allait passer un week-end extraordinaire ! Une chance que j'ai vu cet article et que notre petit détective soit si malin.

J'admirais toujours la décoration intérieure lorsque nous arrivâmes à la réception :

\- Bonjour, c'est pour trois personnes ? Vous êtes en familles c'est bien ça ?, interrogea la réceptionniste

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Dans ce cas je vous propose la suite familiale…

\- Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve la personne qui a organisé cette croisière ?, demandai-je. J'aimerai la remercier de nous offrir cette occasion unique.

\- C'est-à-dire que nous ne l'avons pas encore vue… La réservation ainsi que l'organisation de ce voyage s'est faite par téléphone, et le règlement a été effectué par virement. Il doit surement nous attendre à Ogasawara.

\- Je vois…

Bon, je supposais qu'on allait devoir attendre d'être à destination pour les remerciements. En tout cas, c'était une chose à laquelle je tenais vraiment donc j'espèrais avoir l'opportunité de rencontrer cet homme.

\- Eh, Mouri-san !

Je me retournai et vit un homme dans la soixantaine, ou plus.

\- Kamezaki-keibu !, s'exclama Otou-san surpris.

\- Ohh, ça fait un moment que je ne suis plus commissaire, sourit-il. Ça va faire deux ans que je suis à la retraire, sourit-il.

\- Quel plaisir de vous revoir, le saluai-je joyeusement.

Samzeaki-san était un ancien collègue de mon père. J'avais quelques vagues souvenirs de lui de quand j'étais petite. Je l'avais rencontré à quelques occasions lorsque j'allais chercher Otou-san à son travail avec Oka-san.

Ils devaient être de bons amis, ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre malgré toutes ces années. Même si je sentais un peu de mélancolie chez cet ex-commissaire… sans doute que son métier lui manquait…

\- … Mais dis-moi, qu'est devenue ta charmante épouse ? Ne me dis pas que vous êtes toujours séparés ?

\- Si… Mais c'est pas grave…

\- Otou-san !

Vraiment ! Ce qu'il pouvait être incorrigible !

D'autres passagers commencèrent à arriver, dont un monsieur chauve un peu enveloppé qui nous présenta son seau.

Je m'étonnais de son geste mais il s'excusa aussitôt, comprenant qu'il avait fait erreur sur la personne.

Il s'éloigna, mais voyant qu'il avait fait tombé son seau je le ramassais et aperçut l'inscription au dos : Zoo Kansai. Il s'agissait l'organisateur de cette croisière. Je lui rendis son seau joyeusement et le remerciai.

\- Tu ramasses son seau et tu le remercies ?, s'interrogea mon père.

\- Ce n'est rien, t'occupe, lui répondis-je.

J'imagine que notre hôte de souhaitait pas révéler son identité tout de suite, alors autant rester discrète pour le moment.

Après avoir déposé nos affaires dans notre cabine, Otou-san, Conan-kun et moi nous rendîmes sur le pont pour profiter de la vue.

Ahh… l'air pur… la mer… le soleil couchant … le vent nous caressant le visage…

Vraiment trop génial !

Ça me rappelait ce film : Titanic ; où l'héroïne avait crié à plein poumon sur le pont, face la mer…

Envahie un sentiment de liberté, j'eus envie de faire la même chose :

\- I'm the King of the World !, criai-je joyeusement.

\- Titanic maniaque, me reprocha Otou-san.

\- J'avais envie de le faire au moins une fois, souris-je en me retournant vers lui.

\- Allons, c'est normal. Devant cet océan aux couleurs du soleil, quoi de plus naturel que d'avoir envie de crier devant un tel paysage…, fit un passager qui venait de nous rejoindre. C'est beau la mer, me sourit-il.

\- Oui, on oublie tous nos soucis, répondis-je.

D'autres passagers étaient présents et profitaient de ce moment agréable. J'eus également l'occasion de rencontrer Isogai-san, une femme un peu mélancolique qui m'informa qu'elle avait perdu son père en mer il y quelques années… Triste histoire…

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, nous étions tous réunis dans le restaurant et nous en profitâmes pour faire un peu plus connaissance. Et bien sûr la présence de mon père, le célèbre détective, ne passa inaperçue :

\- Ce bateau est magnifique et très grand, c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de monde, déplora mon père à l'adresse du serveur.

\- En comptant les deux passagers qui sont restés dans leur cabine, vous êtes une dizaine au total, répondit le serveur.

\- Vous parlez du détective et du vieux monsieur ?

Je me souvenais en avoir entendu parler lors de notre arrivée à la réception. Je trouvais étrange de ne pas les avoir vus de la soirée…

\- Oui…

\- Ce vieux monsieur je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, intervint Kujirai-san. Il ne parle pas beaucoup… que fait-il dans la vie ?

\- Je crois qu'il fait de la recherche Océanique, répondit le serveur. Quant à son nom c'est… Kano Saizo…

\- Quoi ! ? Kano Saizo ?

Je sursautais à la réaction soudaine de Samezaki-san.

\- Où est sa cabine ?, interrogea-t-il.

\- C'est la numéro 1, répondit le serveur intimidé et tout aussi surpris.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi tant d'agitation ?

\- Kano Saizo, ce nom me dit quelque chose, remarqua Otou-san.

\- Imbécile ! Tu n'as quand même pas oublié ! C'est l'organisateur du hold up sanglant des 400 millions de Yens ! « Le planificateur de l'ombre » : Kano Saizo !, s'écria Samezaki-san.

\- Quoi ?, s'étonna mon père.

\- Je pars à sa recherche !

Sur ces mots, l'ex-commissaire quitta la pièce. Otou-san hésita un instant et partit le rejoindre.

Vraiment… on ne pouvait pas faire un voyage ou une sortie sans se retrouver mêlés à une affaire ? Ça devenait presque systématique…

Je soupirais puis souris, chassant ce sentiment de frustration :

\- Bon… on est plus que tous les deux, Conan-kun… Conan-kun ?

Il n'était plus à sa place. C'est pas vrai ! Il était parti chercher ce criminel lui aussi… J'aurais dû le voir venir… Et moi qui voulais profiter tranquillement de cette croisière…

…

Cela faisait de longues minutes que j'attendais mon père et Conan. Ils en mettaient du temps…

Ne voulant pas rester seule, je décidais d'aller les rejoindre. Je me retrouvais donc dans les couloirs menant aux cabines lorsque je les aperçus enfin avec Samezaki-san et…

Ahh, mais Hattori-kun était aussi avec eux ! Quelle surprise !

\- Tiens, Hattori-kun ?! Tu étais à bord toi aussi ?, m'enthousiasmai-je contente de retrouver un ami.

\- Salut Neechan. Haï, je dormais dans ma cabine quand ton père est venu me réveiller. Et toi ? Comment tu vas depuis… la dernière fois ?, demanda Hattori un peu soucieux au souvenir de cet incident.

\- En pleine forme, comme tu le vois, souris-je pour le rassurer. Et Kazuha-chan, elle est avec toi ?

\- Pourquoi, elle devrait ? Elle c'est elle, et moi c'est moi, répondit Hattori-kun d'un air blasé.

Dommage. Je m'entendais bien avec Kazuha-chan. Ça m'aurait fait plaisir de la voir.

\- Au fait, vous l'avez trouvé, le planificateur de l'ombre ?, demandai-je à mon père.

\- Non, nous nous apprêtions justement à reprendre les recherches.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, nous on va vous attendre au restaurant, déclarai-je en entrainant Conan-kun et Hattori-kun avec moi.

\- Ah… Mais…

\- Attends ! On veut les aider, nous…, se plaignit Hattori-kun.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux quand même pas que je reste seule dans ma cabine alors qu'une personne aussi dangereuse se trouve quelque part sur ce bateau !, lui reprochai-je.

C'est vrai quoi. Je n'avais aucune envie d'être toute seule. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon père de participer aux recherches, mais au moins je pouvais passer la soirée avec Conan-kun et Hattori-kun, ce qui n'était pas sans me rassurer.

\- Non mais…

\- Alors on y va !, lançai-je en poussant Hattori-kun pour nous rendre au restaurant. On vous attend Papa !

…

Nous nous rendîmes donc tous les trois dans la grande salle.

Une fois installés, je nous commandai du thé et quelque chose à grignoter puis me tournai vers Hattori-kun :

\- Mais c'est quand même fou ! J'ignorais que tu aimais les dauphins toi aussi, Hattori-kun !, lui demandai-je, curieuse de connaitre la raison de sa présence sur le bateau.

\- Les dauphins ?

\- Oui, tu n'es pas venu à cause de l'annonce dans le journal ?

\- Non, non. Je suis venu à cause d'une drôle de lettre.

\- Une drôle de lettre ?, demanda Conan-kun intrigué.

\- Haï. Une lettre avec une forte somme d'argent en liquide, me demandant de me rendre à Ogasawara pour me confier une affaire. Il y avait juste le nom de Kansai Zoo. Pas d'adresse. Les billets étaient anciens et il était écrit que si je les montrais au personnel de bord, ils me laisseraient monter. Je n'ai jamais été payé pour une affaire alors je suis monté pour rendre l'argent et parce qu'elle semblait intéressante…

\- Eh bien, c'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence de se retrouver sur le même bateau.

\- Haï, on dit que les loups appellent les loups, et les détectives appellent les détectives, pas vrai, Conan-kun, sourit Hattori-kun.

\- Haï.

\- Dites donc, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux, remarquai-je.

\- C'est normal, ce petit a besoin d'un mentor et comme Kudo est occupé en ce moment, j'ai pris le relais.

\- Ahh… les détectives, soupirai-je, néanmoins amusée. Vous ne pouvez pas épargner la vue des cadavres à un enfant, aussi doué soit-il ? Déjà que Shinichi en a fait un Sherlockien, tu comptes lui apprendre quoi ? Le Kendo ?

\- C'est une idée, répondit Hattori-kun visiblement enthousiaste à l'idée.

\- Iié… je ne suis pas intéressé, râla Conan-kun d'un air blasé.

\- Tu devrais pourtant ! Les Shoots que Kudo t'a enseignés peuvent être redoutables, mais face à plusieurs ennemis, les arts martiaux sont nettement plus efficaces. Si tu veux devenir un grand détective, faut être capable d'affronter les criminels, pas vrai Ran-chan ?

\- Haï, là-dessus je te rejoins, approuvai-je.

\- En plus, le Kendo est une discipline qui se rapproche de l'escrime, et Sherlock Holmes était un grand escrimeur il me semble.

\- J'y réfléchirai, soupira notre petit protégé.

\- Toi aussi tu sembles bien connaitre Sherlock Holmes, Hattori-kun. Je croyais pourtant que tu étais fan d'Ellery Queen ?

\- C'est exact, je préfère de loin Ellery Queen. Je ne suis pas fan du style de Doyle que je trouve un peu vieillot… désolé Conan-kun, s'excusa Hattori-kun en voyant le regard noir du Sherlockien, puis il poursuivit : Ce qui ne m'empêche pas pour autant de reconnaître le personnage qu'est Holmes. Que ce soit un personnage fictif ou non, c'est l'un des tous premiers détectives du genre, celui qui a fait naitre notre profession. C'est notre maître à tous. Tout détective qui se respecte se doit de reconnaitre ça.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant l'air approbateur et si enfantin de Conan-kun. Le voir aussi fan de Sherlock Holmes me rappelait énormément Shinichi :

\- Shinichi n'a eu de cesse de me parler de Sherlock Holmes, soupirai-je pensive. Le plus souvent en me citant des répliques ou des scènes clefs… Mais malgré ça, j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre cet engouement pour le métier de détective. Je vois combien il est passionné. J'adore voir son visage s'illuminer lorsqu'il résout une énigme. Je comprends la nécessité d'arrêter les criminels et j'admire son sens de la justice. Mais cet intérêt pour les cadavres et le danger face à aux criminels, ça me dépasse un peu. Et…

Je réalisai brusquement que je pensais à voix haute. J'avais tellement l'image de Shinichi dans mon esprit que je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. Je me sentis rougir en voyant Hattori-kun qui souriait, amusé. Conan-kun, lui, buvait timidement son jus, mais il affichait également un sourire.

Et flute, j'étais encore bonne pour les moqueries…

\- « J'adore voir son visage s'illuminer » hein… dis donc, Ran-san…

Hattori s'interrompit avec une légère grimace et se tourna vers Conan-kun. Comme j'avais senti un bref mouvement sous la table, je devinai que mon petit frère avait fait diversion pour m'éviter les taquineries de notre spécialiste d'Osaka.

Merci Conan-kun. Je me sentais suffisamment gênée comme ça…

Hattori-kun se racla la gorge et repris :

\- Tu sais, je comprends que côtoyer les cadavres et les criminels puisse être un peu troublant. Mais, c'est le mystère qui nous attire, le reste fait seulement partie du métier de détective et c'est malheureusement inévitable, conclut Hattori-kun.

J'imagine qu'il avait raison… J'allais lui répondre lorsque qu'Isogai-san intervint :

\- Détective ? Alors c'est vous, le détective ? Vous êtes bien jeune, fit-elle remarquer.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Et alors, vous avez retrouvé ce Kano Saizo ?

\- Non, les recherches sont toujours en cours, lui répondis-je.

Après quoi, comme elle cherchait aussi à s'occuper, elle nous proposa de faire une partie de cartes.

Pourquoi pas, j'adorais les jeux !

…

Peu avant minuit, Otou-san et son ancien collègue finirent par nous rejoindre. A leur tête, on pouvait deviner que leurs recherches avaient été infructueuses. Ça me désolait pour eux, surtout que j'avais cru comprendre que le délai de prescription en vigueur se terminait aujourd'hui :

\- La limite de temps est passée, je ne peux plus rien faire, soupira Samezaki-san en s'asseyant à la table de mon père. De toute façon, je ne suis plus flic depuis 2 ans alors j'aurais outrepassé mes droits mais… Allez, Mouri ! Buvons, c'est ma tournée, fit-il soudainement joyeux en servant un verre à mon père.

Tant mieux. Si cette histoire pouvait en rester là… j'aimais autant profiter ce week-end !

Je me tournai vers Hattori-kun pour reprendre notre conversation lorsqu'on entendit des bruits étranges, comme des coups de feu :

\- C'était quoi, ce bruit ?, m'étonnai-je.

\- Ça vient de l'extérieur du bateau, sur le pont, répondit mon père.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se précipita sur les lieux…

…

Encore un cadavre…

Lorsque nous nous étions rendus sur le pont, nous avions découvert un cadavre calciné. Impossible d'identifier le corps, mais l'on supposait qu'il s'agissait de Kanie-san qui avait quitté le restaurant un peu plus tôt.

Quelqu'un avait mis le feu dans le but d'attirer notre attention et de commettre un crime, mais qui ? Ce Kano Saizo semblait être le suspect idéal, mais Kujirai-san montrait aussi une attitude étrange…

Avec ce meurtre, tout le monde était un peu sous le choc et tendu, surtout Samezaki-san. Il semblait prendre cette affaire très à cœur…

Les interrogatoires ne donnant pas beaucoup de résultats, Samezaki-san envoya mon père chercher Kameda-san, un autre passager qui manquait à l'appel. Je décidais de l'accompagner avec Hattori-kun et Conan-kun :

\- Pff, c'était vraiment la peine de m'accompagner, soupira Otou-san légèrement ennuyé par notre présence.

\- Plus on est nombreux, plus c'est rassurant, répondis-je.

Arrivé devant la cabine de Kameda-san, mon père frappa à la porte :

\- Kameda-san ? Kameda-san ?

Comme nous n'avions aucune réponse, mon père ouvrit la porte :

\- Ça alors, ce n'est même pas fermé à clef, s'étonna-t-il face à la facilité avec laquelle nous étions entrés. Apparemment il n'est pas là, constata mon père après avoir rapidement fouillé les lieux.

\- Prévenons Samezaki-san…, suggérai-je, n'est-ce pas, Hattori-kun ?

Je me tournais vers l'entrée où étaient restés les garçons, mais une fois de plus, ils n'étaient déjà plus là. Je me précipitais devant l'entrée pour voir la direction qu'ils avaient prise :

\- Hattori-kun ? Conan-kun ? Mais, où êtes-vous ?!

Moo… quelle mouche les avait piqués ? Pourquoi ils étaient partis aussi soudainement sans prévenir…

\- Ils sont encore partis ?, soupira mon père.

\- Haï, je pars à leur recherche !

\- Et Ran ! Attends…

Ignorant les appels de mon père je partis parcourir le bateau. Je commençais par l'étage des cabines mais personne.

Je soupirais… le bateau était immense, comment allais-je faire pour les retrouver…

Ce que je détestais quand ils me faisaient ça ! J'étais là pour passer une croisière tranquillement, pas passer mon temps à chercher les garçons sur le bateau alors qu'un criminel était en liberté…

Au bout de quelques minutes, je croisais des membres de l'équipage :

\- Excusez-moi ! Vous n'auriez pas vu mon ami au teint mat accompagné d'un petit garçon ?, demandai-je.

\- Oui, il n'y a pas longtemps. Le jeune détective m'a demandé une lampe torche.

\- Une lampe torche ?

\- Oui, il voulait faire des recherches sur le pont je crois…

\- Merci.

Mais oui ! Ils avaient dû retourner près du corps à la recherche d'autres indices. Je me rendis donc à l'arrière du pont où se trouvait le cadavre en espérant les y trouver :

\- Conan-kun ?! Hattori-kun ? Vous êtes là ?, appelai-je.

Personne… C'est bizarre. Ils étaient pourtant censés se trouver ici …

Je m'arrêtai, sentant quelque chose sous ma chaussure. Je me penchais pour le ramasser. C'était un joli pendentif. Quelqu'un avait dû l'oublier, ou le faire tomber…

Je l'ouvris et y découvris une photo d'une petite fille dans les bras de son père. Mais je fus interpellée par une trace de brûlure sur le visage ce dernier…

Etrange comme photo…

Je mis le pendentif dans ma poche, prévoyant de retrouver son propriétaire tout à l'heure et poursuivis mes recherches.

Je fis demi-tour pour rejoindre l'autre extrémité du pont et aperçut une lumière au loin, qui semblait d'une lampe torche, ainsi qu'une silhouette familière…

Mais… on dirait Hattori-kun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de chercher ?

Je le vis se pencher pour examiner la coque.

Je m'approchai, prête à l'interpeller pour lui signifier ma présence quand un homme l'approcha discrètement. Hattori-kun étant trop concentré dans ce qu'il faisait, il ne remarqua pas sa présence. C'est avec horreur que je vis l'homme lever une barre de fer pour assommer Hattori-kun et le faire passer par-dessus-bord.

Hattori-kun ! C'est pas vrai !

Je me précipitai dans leur direction et reconnus Kujirai-san.

Ni une ni deux, je le mis KO avec mes prises de Karaté avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était le coupable.

Une fois ce détail réglé, je m'appuyai contre la rambarde et tentai de repérer Hattori-kun qui était tombé à l'eau. Il faisait nuit et ce n'était vraiment pas chose facile. Mais j'arrivais légèrement à le distinguer grâce à sa lampe torche :

\- Hattori-kun ! Hattori-kun ! Tiens bon, je vais chercher de l'aide !

Mais je constatai très vite qu'il n'y avait aucune réaction de sa part.

Je l'appelais à nouveau mais ça ne servait à rien, il était en train de couler. Avec les vagues il avait déjà disparu de mon champ de vision.

Je me retournai pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages :

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?! S'il vous plait ! A l'aide ! Mon ami est tombé !, criai-je, de plus en plus inquiète.

Mais une fois de plus mes appels restèrent sans réponses…

Je serais bien allée chercher mon père, ou un membre de l'équipage, mais j'avais peur que le temps qu'on réagisse, il soit trop tard…

Si au moins il était conscient, il aurait eu une chance de tenir, mais à cause de ce monstre qui l'avait assommé, il était juste en train de se noyer…

Que faire ?! Il fallait agir vite !

C'est alors que j'aperçus une boite de secours sur le mur en face de moi.

A ce moment-là, je ne réfléchissais même plus.

Je me précipitai dessus pour l'ouvrir. Normalement, sur ces bateaux, il devait toujours y en avoir…

Oui !

Des gilets de sauvetage ! Basiques mais qui feront parfaitement l'affaire. Il y avait même une petite lampe torche. Si je m'y prenais maintenant j'avais une chance de le retrouver et de lui éviter la noyade le temps que les secours arrivent.

J'enlevais rapidement ma veste et ma robe pour enfiler un gilet. Je pris un deuxième pour Hattori-kun. Je ramassai ensuite ma veste et retournai près du bord. Là, j'en nouai les manches sur la barre de sécurité. Cela devrait suffire à faire comprendre à mon père et aux autres ce qu'il s'était passé.

Une fois ça terminé, je montai sur les barres de sécurité, prête à plonger.

Aller Ran !

Une bonne inspiration…

… et on saute !

…

* * *

 **POV Conan/Shinichi**

\- _… Bon je vais devoir te laisser, m'informa Ran. Je dois préparer le repas et Conan-kun ne va pas tarder à rentrer._

\- Ok, prends soin de toi surtout, lui recommandai-je.

J'étais chez Hakase, au téléphone avec Ran depuis plusieurs minutes, mon mobile dans une main, mon nœud papillon dans l'autre pour avoir ma voix d'adulte :

\- _Bien sûr, et toi aussi, M. Le détective courant après les criminels toute la journée, me taquina-t-elle._

\- Hé !

\- _Sérieusement Shinichi, tu sais que je m'inquiète quand tu es sur une affaire, alors soit prudent, d'accord ?_

Pas besoin d'être un brillant détective pour sentir son inquiétude. Quand je pensais qu'elle me disait ça alors qu'elle s'était faite poignardée par un criminel il y a quelques semaines à peine… Heureusement, elle s'en était sortie indemne après quelques jours d'hospitalisation, mais je n'étais pas près de l'oublier. Ce qu'on ressentait quand on voyait la personne qu'on aime dans cet état… je ne voulais plus jamais le revivre !

En plus, comme si ça n'avait pas suffi, j'étais toujours coincé dans ce maudit corps et j'avais été obligé de trouver une excuse valable pour justifier mon absence : un voyage aux Etats Unis chez mes parents.

Ça avait fonctionné pour cette fois, mais ça n'avait pas pourtant chassé ce sentiment de culpabilité qui m'habitait.

Je soupirais, les yeux fermés :

\- … c'est promis, lui assurai-je.

\- _Ok ! Ja né !_

Après avoir raccroché, je rangeais mon téléphone et remis mon nœud sur mon col. Je souriais en repensant à notre conversation. Quelle chance j'avais de l'avoir. Sincèrement. J'avais conscience que peu de personnes auraient supporté comme Ran ce que je lui faisais vivre : cette relation à distance forcée, n'ayant que le téléphone pour rester en contact…

Mais il fallait aussi voir le bon côté des choses. D'une certaine façon, cette épreuve nous rapprochait, entre-autre par le biais de Conan, et ça ne rendrait nos retrouvailles que plus intenses.

\- Alors, comment va ta petite-amie ?

Je me tournai vers la fillette aux cheveux auburn, assise sur le canapé. Elle pianotait sur son PC posé sur ses genoux, les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran.

Ai Haibara. Nom de code « Sherry ». De son vrai nom « Shiyo Miyano ».

Un ancien membre de l'organisation qui comme moi, avait rajeuni après avoir pris l'APTX. L'ironie dans tout ça étant qu'elle était à l'origine de ce poison ; ces hommes en noir lui ayant ordonné de le créer. Et par une triste coïncidence, c'était également la petite sœur d'Akemi Miyano, connu sous le nom de Masami Hirota pour le vol de 100 millions de Yens. Une affaire qui me laissera toujours un goût amer…

Lorsqu'elle avait découvert la vérité sur le meurtre de sa sœur, Haibara s'était retournée contre l'organisation et avait débarqué dans ma vie, ainsi que celle d'Hakase chez qui elle avait trouvé refuge. Au début j'avais émis quelques réserves sur sa sincérité, mais elle était devenue une alliée non négligeable.

Et à l'occasion, une confidente un peu trop curieuse…

\- Elle va bien, je te remercie de t'en soucier.

Elle leva un sourcil et me regarda amusée :

\- Tiens ? Tu ne le nies plus que vous êtes ensembles maintenant ?

\- A quoi bon… J'en ai assez de débattre avec toi sur le sujet, rétorquai-je d'un air las en m'installant dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

\- De toute façon, dans la mesure où vous vivez déjà sous le même toit et que vous prenez vos bains ensemble, je ne vois pas où il y a débat, me lançait-elle d'un air narquois.

Je la toisai du regard, agacé par sa remarque. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se mêlait de ma vie privée ? Franchement !

Elle se reconcentra sur son travail, dont elle seule connaissait le contenu, tandis qu'Hakase entra dans le salon avec mes lunettes :

\- Tiens Shinichi, je les ai rechargées. J'en ai même profité pour changer la batterie par une autre avec une meilleure autonomie.

\- Merci Hakase.

Je me levai pour rejoindre le professeur et récupérer les lunettes qu'il me tendait. Je les mis aussitôt et testa rapidement la géolocalisation. Tout était en ordre. Super !

Je dois dire que j'étais vraiment redevable à Hakase. Ces gadgets m'étaient vraiment utiles et je ne savais pas comment je ferais sans eux.

\- Bon, je vais rentrer. Ran m'attend pour le diner. Bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée Shinichi.

\- A demain Kudo-kun.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais à l'agence, assis sur le canapé du salon. Kogoro regardait son émission et Ran lisait le journal que j'avais pris en chemin :

\- Un disque ! La réponse est surement un disque !, s'exclama Ran.

\- De quoi tu parles ?, demanda son père.

\- Regarde, fit-elle en se levant pour tendre le journal à son père.

\- Une croisière pour voir des dauphins à Ogasawara gratuitement, lut-il sceptique.

Ahh, oui, c'est vrai. J'avais vu cet article en feuilletant le journal tout à l'heure. Mais je n'y avais pas prêté plus d'attention que ça…

\- On a encore le temps d'y aller. On aura juste à apporter un disque, je suis sûre que c'est la bonne réponse, suggéra Ran joyeusement. En plus on est libre ce week-end !

\- Arrête, on ne va quand même pas se laisser avoir par ce truc d'attrape-nigaud.

\- Mais c'est une occasion unique ! Toi aussi, Conan-kun, tu as envie de voir les dauphins, non ?

\- Euh… oui…

Pas vraiment en fait. Mais si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir…

\- De toute façon, ta réponse n'est pas bonne. Ça ne peut pas être un disque…, fit remarquer le vieux Kogoro.

Je soupirais tandis que Ran et son père débattaient sur la solution de l'énigme. C'était pourtant si simple…

Bon, je pense qu'il allait falloir que j'intervienne sinon on en aurait encore pour un moment :

\- Dites… Cet objet, ce ne serait pas plutôt un ancien billet de 10 000 Yens ?

…

J'avais raison ! Une fois sur place, nous présentâmes chacun un billet de 10 000 yens au personnel de bord qui nous autorisa à monter. Fallait reconnaitre que ce bateau était plutôt impressionnant. Ça n'allait pas être désagréable d'y séjourner quelques jours.

Nous nous enregistrâmes à l'accueil et commençâmes à faire connaissance des passagers au fur à mesure de leur arrivée, dont Samezaki-san, un ex-commissaire et collègue d'Ojisan.

\- En tout cas, fit remarquer la réceptionniste à l'adresse d'Ojisan et de l'ancien commissaire, une affaire peut bien éclater, nous n'avons aucun souci à nous faire. Entre les anciens policiers et les détectives, nous avons trois spécialistes des enquêtes…

Ne parlez pas de malheur, par pitié. C'était déjà bien suffisant d'avoir la réputation d'être un aimant à enquêtes, faudrait pas trop tenter le diable non plus…

\- Trois ? Vous voulez dire qu'il y a un autre détective que moi ?, s'étonna Kogoro.

\- Oui, un jeune détective. On n'y penserait pas en le voyant…

Humm… un détective hein ? Je me demandai bien qui ça pouvait être...

...

Le début du voyage se déroula bien. Ran était tout simplement ravie de se retrouver face à la mer et nous faisait carrément un remake du Titanic. Elle ferait moins la maligne si jamais le bateau venait à couler…

Une fois au restaurant en fin de journée, les passagers firent connaissance. Mais deux d'entre eux manquaient à l'appel. Le détective, et un mystérieux monsieur âgé. Tous deux étaient restés dans leur cabine.

Kujirai-san se montra intrigué par la discrétion de ce Monsieur âgé. Mais l'ambiance changea du tout au tout lorsque le serveur nous donna le nom de cette personne : Kano Saizo, dit aussi le « Planificateur de l'ombre ». Un célèbre braqueur connu pour ses stratégies et son fameux casse des 400 millions de Yens il y a vingt ans.

Ce fut donc très rapidement qu'avec Ojisan et l'ex-commissaire, nous partîmes à la recherche de ce Kano Saizo. Mais arrivés devant sa cabine, nous la trouvâmes vide. Le commissaire décida d'aller à l'étage inférieur.

Kogoro-ojisan, de son côté, fut intrigué par l'occupant de la cabine voisine. Celle du détective que nous n'avions pas encore rencontré. Ce dernier tardait à répondre alors que nous frappions à sa porte depuis un moment. Mais brusquement la porte s'ouvrit, cognant violemment le nez de Kogoro et une voix familière se mit à hurler :

\- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ?! Ça suffit maintenant !

C'est pas vrai…

Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, Conan-kun ? Mouri-han ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Hattori nous regarda, autant surpris que nous par ces retrouvailles.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que cette croisière ne n'allait pas être de tout repos…

…

\- Le planificateur de l'ombre ?, s'étonna Hattori. Je me souviens que mon père m'en avait parlé… autrefois il y avait un type qui s'appelait…

\- Son vrai nom est Kano Saizo. Il est connu pour être l'auteur du vol des 400 million de Yens, expliqua Ojisan. Ses plans étaient précis et sans failles. Il avait habillement pris la police au piège avec un rideau de fumée d'où son surnom « le planificateur de l'ombre ». Il avait comme particularité de ne jamais prendre les mêmes coéquipiers. C'était un solitaire et il ne blessait personne…

Un voleur stratège et « pacifiste » ? Ça me rappelait un certain voleur magicien dans le même style…

\- Sauf que lors de cette affaire il y a 20 ans, une employée de banque a été tuée, poursuivit Ojisan.

\- Et c'est cet homme qui était dans la cabine voisine à la mienne ?

\- Oui, mais quand nous sommes arrivés, il n'y avait personne, Samezaki-san est parti à sa recherche…

\- Une chose m'échappe, mon père m'a dit qu'il était mort depuis longtemps, fit remarquer Hattori, sa veste avait été retrouvée avec un trou de balle et des tâches de sang.

\- Il n'est pas mort…

Nous nous retournons vers l'ex-commissaire qui venait de nous rejoindre.

\- Ce n'était qu'un subterfuge pour tromper la police, il n'est pas le genre d'homme à mourir dans ce genre d'endroit, expliqua-t-il.

Humm… bien étrange comme affaire… Un trou dans la veste suggère qu'on lui avait tiré dessus, s'il avait survécu il serait logique qu'il cherche à se venger…

J'écoutais Hattori et les ex-policiers débattre de l'affaire pour réunir un maximum d'information lorsque Ran arriva à son tour :

\- Tiens, mais c'est Hattori-kun !

\- Salut Neechan ! Haï, je dormais dans ma cabine quand ton père est venu me réveiller. Et toi ? Comment tu vas depuis… la dernière fois ?, demanda Hattori.

\- En pleine forme ! Comme tu peux le voir, sourit Ran. Et Kazuha-chan n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Pourquoi, elle devrait ? Elle c'est elle, et moi c'est moi, répondit Hattori d'un air blasé.

Baka… celui-là alors ! Quand est-ce qu'il finira par s'en rendre compte…

\- Oh fait, vous l'avez trouvé le planificateur de l'ombre ?, demanda Ran à son père.

\- Non, nous nous apprêtions justement à reprendre les recherches.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, nous on va vous attendre dans le restaurant, déclara-t-elle en nous entrainant Hattori et Moi en direction du pont.

\- Ah… Mais…

Je n'avais aucune envie de partir ! Un criminel était sur le bateau, je voulais participer aux recherches !

Mais Ran semblait déterminée.

\- Attends ! On veut les aider nous…

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux qu'en même pas que je reste seule dans ma cabine alors qu'une personne aussi dangereuse se trouve quelque part sur ce bateau !, reprocha-t-elle.

\- Non mais…

Je soupirai en échangeant un regard avec Hattori. Bon, nous n'avions pas tellement le choix…

\- Alors on y va !, lança Ran en poussant Hattori pour nous rendre au restaurant. On vous attend Papa !

…

Cela faisait un moment que nous étions dans le salon à attendre le retour de Kogoro. Après une discussion avec Ran et Hattori, et leur tentative de me convaincre de me mettre aux arts martiaux, nous étions maintenant en train de jouer aux cartes avec les autres passagers. Je ne savais pas comment Ran faisait pour être aussi chanceuse avec les jeux. Elle enchainait les victoires sans aucune difficulté.

Kogoro-ojiisan finit par nous rejoindre peu avant minuit. Samezaki-san le suivit de près, marquant la fin du délai de prescription évoqué par l'ex-commissaire tout à l'heure. Ses recherches n'ayant rien donné, il semblait abattu. Je trouvais qu'il prenait cette affaire vraiment à cœur…

C'est alors qu'on entendit comme un bruit d'explosion, ou de pistolet, venant du pont. Nous nous rendâmes rapidement sur les lieux et constatâmes que le drapeau, hissé en haut du mat, était en flamme. Au sol, un billet de 10 000 Yens retenu par un couteau avec un étrange message. « L'empereur des mers Poséïdon reçoit la vie et son ombre renait. »

Une seconde explosion vint de l'étage inférieur à l'arrière du pont. La caisse contenant l'échelle de secours subit également les ravages des flammes. Mais cette fois, nous trouvâmes malheureusement un corps calciné.

Impossible d'identifier la victime ou de connaitre l'heure exacte du crime, mais l'on supposait qu'il s'agissait de Kanie-san qui avait quitté le restaurant un peu plus tôt.

Les autres passagers avaient tous un comportement assez étrange… particulièrement Kujirai-san…

Alors que j'examinais le corps, je sentis une force me tirer par le col :

\- Oï ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire encore ?! Ce n'est pas une place pour les mômes, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ça ?

Comme à son habitude, Kogoro me gratifia d'un bon coup sur la tête. Ce que c'était pénible. Non seulement c'était douloureux mais en plus c'était humiliant ! Je n'étais pas un gosse moi !

Bon… j'en avais « l'apparence », je le savais. Mais il n'empêchait que si ce type arrivait à décrocher du boulot, c'était grâce à moi !

\- Et qui t'a permis de venir là d'ailleurs ?

\- Moi, intervint Hattori.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ba oui, c'est mon assistant. Il m'aide durant les enquêtes.

\- Vraiment ?! Très bien. Il est sous ta responsabilité alors. S'il fout le bordel sur la scène de crime, c'est toi qui trinques.

\- Ahh, celui-là, je me demande encore comment il fait. C'est un vrai miracle qu'il arrive à résoudre des enquêtes, soupira Hattori en voyant Kogoro s'éloigner pour parler avec son ancien collègue.

\- Merci, Heiji-niisan !

\- Ce n'est rien, me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. On a bien convenu que tu serais mon assistant, non ?

Aahh encore cette histoire d'assistant… mais bon, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Si ça pouvait m'éviter d'être écarté de l'enquête. Et puis, je devais reconnaitre que je lui en devais une sur ce coup-là. Il pouvait être agaçant par moment mais … c'était plutôt sympa de bosser avec lui.

\- Bon et si on commençait. As-tu remarqué quelque chose ?

\- Haï ! Regarde, il y a quelque chose sur le visage…

\- Humm… du silicone ?

\- C'est ce qu'on utilise pour les chirurgies esthétiques non ?

\- Oui. Il y a de grandes chances qu'il ait été l'un des complices de ce Kano Saizo et qu'il ait changé de visage pour ne pas être reconnu. Ce doit surement être le cas pour d'autres…

\- Dont Kameda-san et Kujirai-san. L'attitude de ce dernier face au message était vraiment étrange… « L'empereur des mers Poseïdon reçoit la vie et son ombre renait ». C'est ce qui était écrit, me rappelai-je.

\- L'ombre fait sans aucun doute référence à Saizo « le planificateur de l'ombre » et renaitre signifie qu'il a déjà été tué une fois quelque part…

\- Surement par ses complices. Et à mon avis cette histoire de croisière est loin d'être une coïncidence…

\- Ouais, le jour même de la prescription qui plus est… si ça ne ressemble pas à une réunion des auteurs du vol des 400 000 Yens, je ne m'appelle plus Heiji Hattori. Ne reste plus qu'à cuisiner Kujirai-san…

Ce que l'ancien inspecteur ne manqua pas de faire. Mais comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ce Kujirai était loin d'être coopératif.

L'un des passagers, Kameda-san, que l'on soupçonnait d'être l'un des complices, étant aux abonnés absents, nous décidâmes avec Hattori, Kogoro et Ran d'aller le retrouver dans sa cabine.

\- Pff, c'était vraiment la peine de m'accompagner, soupira Oji-san légèrement ennuyé par notre présence.

\- Plus on est nombreux, plus c'est rassurant, répondit Ran.

Arrivé devant la cabine de Kameda-san, Kogoro frappa à la porte :

\- Kameda-san ? Kameda-san ?

Comme nous n'avions aucune réponse, mon père ouvrit la porte :

\- Ça alors, ce n'est même pas fermé à clef, s'étonna-t-il face à la facilité avec laquelle nous étions entrés.

Elle était vide ! Comprenant que cela cachait quelque chose, Hattori et moi partîmes aussitôt à la recherche d'indices…

…

J'étais à l'étage inférieur, près des cabines à la recherche d'indice. Avec Hattori, nous avions un avis différent sur cette affaire, alors pour prouver nos théories, nous étions partis chacun de notre côté.

Mais une fois de plus, le vieux Kogoro me prit sur le fait :

\- Aïe !

C'était la deuxième fois que le vieux me donnait un coup aujourd'hui…

\- Où est-ce que tu es encore allé fourrer ton nez ? Je te cherchais partout !, me réprimanda-t-il.

\- Désolé… J'aidais Heiji-niisan, me défendis-je.

\- Tss, et il n'est pas avec toi ce détective si malin ?

\- On est partis chacun de notre côté pour gagner du temps dans les recherches, expliquai-je. Il n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Non. Et Ran non plus. Comme vous, on s'est séparés pour vous chercher.

 _Plouf !_

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je tournai sur moi-même, regardant autour de moi pour trouver l'origine du bruit, mais rien :

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ?, demandai-je intrigué.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Un bruit d'eau qui n'était pas normal… comme si quelque chose était tombé dans l'eau…

\- Surement des poissons…

Des poissons ? Non… je ne pense pas…

 _Plouf !_

Encore un… je ne l'avais pas imaginé comme même ! Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal…

J'espérais juste que…

Repérant le personnel de bord à quelque pas de là, je me dirigeais vers eux :

\- Monsieur… vous n'auriez pas vu un adolescent à la peau bronzé et une jeune fille du même âge ?

\- Si, il m'a emprunté une lampe torche tout à l'heure. Il disait vouloir vérifier quelque chose sur le pont. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai dit à la jeune fille qui cherchait également votre ami…

Quoi ? Alors ça voudrait dire qu'Hattori poursuivait ses recherches sur le pont et Ran l'aurait rejoint ? Mais alors… ces bruits d'eau …

Oh non…

\- Oï.. où tu vas comme ça ?!

Sans prendre le temps de répondre à Kogoro, je me dépêchai de rejoindre le pont.

Bon sang ! Pourvu que les plongeons que j'avais entendus ne viennent pas d'eux ! Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas tombés…

Essoufflé, j'arrivai enfin sur les lieux.

Rien.

Personne.

Non ! Non !

Pas eux !

Pas ça !

Si, comme je le pensais, Hattori s'était fait surprendre par le coupable et que Ran était arrivée au mauvais moment alors…

Je ne voulais pas y croire mais ce pressentiment… cette angoisse qui me gagnait me dictait que je n'étais pas loin de la vérité…

Non ! Non !

\- Hattori ! Ran !

J'hurlai leurs noms pendant un moment avant que l'un des passagers, Ebina-san, ne vienne pour m'empêcher de tomber à mon tour. Dans la panique, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je m'étais trop approché du bord…

\- Fait attention petit ! Ça peut être dangereux…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier comme ça ?, me demanda Isogai-san.

Pratiquement tout le monde était là… Même Kogoro qui venait de nous rejoindre :

\- Ojisan, je suis sûr que Ran-neechan et Heiji-niisan sont tombés dans l'eau, l'informai-je avec inquiétude.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme ânerie encore ?, râla le vieux moustachu d'un air blasé.

\- Mais j'ai entendu quelque chose tomber…

\- Encore ça ! Je t'ai dit que c'était surement…

\- Ecoutez-moi !, l'interrompis-je, énervé. Hattori était en train de chercher des indices sur le pont, et Ran en train de le chercher non ? Imaginez que Ran l'ait retrouvé et qu'ils se soient faits surprendre par l'assassin…

Sous le coup de l'émotion, j'avais fait fi des usages de politesse en évoquant les deux disparus, sans prêter attention à mon attitude loin de correspondre à un écolier ; mais personne ne semblait avoir relevé ce petit écart :

\- Tu voudrais me faire croire qu'un expert un Kendo et une experte en Karaté n'auraient pas été capables de se défendre ? A deux ?, répliqua Kogoro incrédule.

\- Mais…

\- Ton oncle a raison petit, ajouta Kujirai-san. Il y a peu de chance que tes deux amis aient pu passer par-dessus bord. Le bateau est grand, ils sont forcément quelque part. Ils vont réapparaitre tout à l'heure. Tu te fais du souci pour rien.

Avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, tout le monde commençait déjà à s'éloigner. Personne ne voulait me croire.

C'était dans ces moments-là que je supportais le moins être dans la peau de Conan. Les gamins n'étaient jamais pris au sérieux, c'était insupportable !

En même temps, je ne pouvais pas complètement donner tort à Kogoro. Il était vrai que Ran et Hattori savaient se défendre en cas d'agression… et rien ne prouvait qu'ils étaient tombés.

Est-ce que je me faisais des idées ou…

Non, j'étais sûr de ce que j'avais entendu… Si je ne n'avais entendu ce bruit qu'une fois, encore, j'aurais pu prendre ça pour un hasard mais deux, ce n'était plus une coïncidence.

Ok calme-toi.

Récapitulons.

Si Hattori avait découvert quelque chose lors de ses recherches, le coupable avait tout intérêt à l'éliminer. Mais si Ran était avec lui, ils ne se seraient pas fait surprendre…

Donc, elle avait dû arriver au moment des faits…

Dans ce cas pourquoi a-t-elle disparu elle aussi ? Pourquoi elle n'avait-elle pas donné l'alerte ? Le coupable aurait été trop fort pour elle ?

Non, minute… Peut-être qu'elle l'avait mis KO et que, face à l'urgence, elle était intervenue elle-même pour secourir Hattori… mais elle n'aurait pas pris autant de risques… pas sans prendre un minimum de précautions…

Sortant un instant de mes réflexions, mon attention fut portée sur la boite de secours…

Et si…

Rapidement, je l'ouvris et constatai que les gilets de sauvetage n'étaient plus là…

Et merde ! Je détestais avoir raison parfois !

Mais alors pourquoi il n'y avait-il aucune trace… la connaissant j'étais sûr qu'elle aurait laissé quelque chose pour…

\- L'enfoiré !, m'écriai-je en fermant violemment la porte du boitier.

Il avait repris connaissance ! Le coupable avait dû se réveiller et en profiter pour tout jeter par-dessus-bord avant que j'arrive !

Bon… la bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'Hattori et Ran avaient des gilets de sauvetages. Ce qui leur donnait bien plus de chances de survie.

La mauvaise, j'ignorai où les trouver et personne ne voulait m'écouter…

\- Il ne me reste plus qu'à donner l'alerte moi-même, conclus-je en regardant mon nœud papillon.

Je décidai de me rendre dans la cabine du capitaine. Chance énorme, il n'y avait personne. Vive le pilotage automatique !

J'examinai la carte posée sur le bureau qui contenait notre itinéraire. Super, j'allais pouvoir plus facilement donner un périmètre aux secouristes.

Je m'emparai de la radio et arrivai à contacter un bateau de pêche qui se trouvait être le plus proche de notre secteur. C'était toujours mieux que rien. Je leur donnai le signalement en me faisant passer pour Kogoro.

Maintenant qu'il y avait au moins quelqu'un pour les chercher, il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver le coupable et le faire avouer pour accélérer les choses.

…

Après avoir appelé Hakase, j'ai pu en apprendre plus sur cette affaire du casse des 400 millions de yens. De plus, d'autres éléments dans l'enquête me permirent d'éclaircir certains points.

Mais alors que Kogoro et Samezaki-san étaient en train d'interroger Kujirai-san, on entendit plusieurs coups de feu. Tout se passa très vite. Kujirai-san fut touché à l'épaule et on découvrit le cadavre de Kanie-san à l'extérieur du restaurant. Sa mort était très récente et pour certains qui le pensaient déjà mort, ce fut une surprise. Tout laissait penser à un suicide mais je n'y croyais pas :

\- Bon mais avec tout ce boucan, je ne comprends pas que Ran et le gamin d'Osaka ne soient toujours pas là, s'inquiéta Kogoro en regardant autours de lui.

C'est seulement maintenant que vous vous en souciez ?! Si vous m'aviez écouté tout à l'heure, on n'en serait pas là !

\- Je m'avance peut-être, mais il se peut que le petit ait eu raison en donnant l'alerte sur la disparition de ta fille, fit remarquer Samezaki-san en nous regardant, soucieux.

Eh bien, il était temps que quelqu'un finisse par l'admettre… D'ailleurs puisqu'on en parlait, nous n'avions eu aucune nouvelle depuis. J'essayai de garder mon calme, mais j'étais sérieusement anxieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !, s'exclama Kogoro.

\- Reconnais qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange Mouri. La mort soudaine de Kanie-san est plus que suspecte. Il y a clairement une mise en scène dans toute cette histoire et il n'est pas à exclure que le meurtrier ait voulu faire porter le chapeau à Kanie-san. Et si le meurtrier court toujours alors que ces ados sont absents…

\- Non, je refuse de croire ça ! Ran ne peut pas être perdue dans l'océan… c'est…

Incapable de parler, Kogoro commença à pâlir ; considérant, au vu des circonstances, la possibilité que sa fille puisse courir un danger.

Nous retournâmes rapidement auprès des autres passagers pour les interroger. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Kogoro perdit son sang-froid et interrogea tout le monde pour savoir si Ran ou Hattori avaient été aperçus récemment.

Et miracle, c'est à ce moment-là que le capitaine nous rejoignit pour nous annoncer que les pêcheurs avaient localisé Ran et Hattori, sains et saufs !

Quel soulagement ! Ils étaient sauvés !

Kogoro ne perdit pas de temps à rejoindre la cabine du capitaine pour parler à Ran avec la radio. Le témoignage de Ran et Hattori permit même de connaitre l'identité du coupable, Kujirai-san, qui ne tarda pas à tout avouer. L'affaire put donc être bouclée.

Et petit bonus, toute cette histoire avait tellement occupé les esprits que personne ne chercha à savoir comment « Kogoro » avait donné l'alerte.

Tout est bien qui se finit bien.

…

Accoudé à la barrière de sécurité, je pouvais voir le bateau de pêche arriver. Ran et Hattori étaient sur le pont, chacun couverts de leurs sous-vêtements, un gilet de sauvetage et d'une grande serviette fournie par les pêcheurs. Logique, dans l'eau il est fortement recommandé de retirer ses vêtements sinon il est bien plus difficile d'éviter de couler.

Je voyais qu'ils semblaient parler avec animation… non, se disputer plutôt…

Leur bateau étant enfin amarré près du notre, je pus entendre leur conversation :

\- … Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Tu réalises les risques que tu as pris ? Et si tu avais été perdue ? Noyée ?

\- Mais j'ai pris des gilets de sauvetage. Tu étais en train de te noyer, même pas conscient. Il fallait agir vite. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tu aurais fait pareil dans la même situation non ?

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Tu n'aurais pas dû te mettre en danger comme ça !

Hum… Hattori s'emportait peut-être un peu trop mais il avait raison. C'est vrai que Ran avait pris de gros risques, une fois de plus, et il y avait vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter…

Je m'étais fait un sang d'encre avec cette histoire.

D'ailleurs… bon, je comprenais que Ran ait voulu le sauver, loin de moi l'idée de le lui reprocher. Mais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être un poil contrarié qu'elle se soit mise en danger pour lui…

\- Si je n'étais pas intervenue, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est !

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Je m'en serais peut-être sorti tout seul !

\- Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fiche de la charité ! C'est qui l'imprudent qui s'est fait balancer par-dessus bord hein ? Ne sois pas aussi confiant, Hattori-kun. Un jour ta trop grande assurance pourrait bien te couter la vie !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Exactement ! Toi et Shinichi vous avez un don pour vous attirer de sérieux ennuis ! Faut pas vous étonner qu'avec Kazuha-chan, on se fasse du souci…

\- Mais c'est justement parce qu'on est confronté régulièrement aux criminels qu'on ne veut pas que vous interveniez, quand est-ce que vous allez comprendre ça !

\- Et vous quand est-ce que vous finirez par comprendre qu'on est pas du genre à rester dans un coin à se faire des cheveux blancs !

Je soupirais face à cet éternel débat. Ce n'était jamais évident comme situation, mais à moins d'envisager une autre carrière, j'imaginais qu'il faudrait faire avec et continuer à se serrer les coudes.

Hattori et Ran continuaient de s'affronter du regard puis Hattori se détourna un peu gêné :

\- Bon, je me suis peut-être emporté, désolé. Mais j'étais inquiet… déjà que tu t'es faite poignarder la dernière fois... je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la mort d'une amie sur la conscience…

\- On est bien d'accord, rétorqua Ran avec un sourire.

Après quoi, elle embarqua sur le bateau de croisière avec l'échelle de secours, suivie d'Hattori.

Amis, hein ? C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient pas mal rapprochés ces derniers temps. Rien que ce qui venait de se passer le prouvait… entre Ran qui prenait des risques pour le sauver et Hattori qui s'inquiétait pour elle… ils en venaient même à se disputer.

Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre… mais en même temps, il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ce qu'ils deviennent amis, non ?

\- Conan-kun !

Sortant de mes pensées, je me tournai vers Ran. A peine embarquée sur le bateau de croisière, elle me prit dans ses bras, m'emmitouflant avec elle dans sa grande serviette.

Et là...

Ce fut le bug...

Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'au fait que j'étais dans les bras de la plus belle fille de la terre.

Non pas que ce soit désagréable, loin de là…

Mais elle portait uniquement ses sous-vêtements et… sa peau contre la mienne c'était si gêna…

Génial…

Sa peau est si douce…

Et sa poitrine…

Non ! Je ne devrais pas…

Ohh… et puis zut ! Tant pis pour la morale.

Autant en profiter, c'était bien l'un des seuls avantages à avoir ce maudit corps !

… oui je le savais, je ne faisais qu'aggraver mon cas pour le jour où elle découvrirait la vérité. Mais que voulez-vous ? Contrairement aux apparences, j'étais un homme ! Pas un môme !

\- Oï Neechan, relâche le. Il est tout rouge, tu vois bien que tu l'étouffes, sans compter qu'il risque de faire une hémorragie.

De quoi tu te mêlais Hattori ? J'étais très bien où j'étais.

\- Désolée Conan-kun. C'est vrai que tu es tout rouge et tu saignes du nez ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?, me demanda Ran en relâchant son étreinte.

\- Oui, oui juste un peu chaud, la rassurai-je en prenant un mouchoir pour m'essuyer le nez.

Zut, j'étais bien dans ses bras moi…

Bon cela dit, c'était un peu pénible ce saignement de nez. Heureusement ça s'arrêta rapidement.

\- Mais oui… c'est ça… m'est avis qu'il est plutôt très intimidé d'être dans les bras d'une femme à moitié nue, nargua Hattori. Regarde, il a presque le nez qui saigne.

La ferme ! On ne t'a rien demandé Hattori !

\- Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant.

\- Et alors ça reste un garçon, répliqua Hattori en levant un sourcil d'un air incrédule.

\- Je voulais juste le rassurer. Il a dû s'inquiéter de nous savoir en pleine mer, fit remarquer Ran.

\- Mais c'est vrai ça, admit Hattori avec un air taquin. On t'a manqué, pas vrai Conan-kun ? Allez, Viens voir grand-frère Heiji, moi aussi je vais te réconforter.

\- Non !

\- Allez, viens dans les bras d'Heiji-niisan !

Non ! Aucune envie ! En plus, j'étais sûr qu'il avait une arrière-pensée… Je doutais très franchement qu'il soit du même avis que Ran.

Je tentais de m'échapper mais il me rattrapa et me retint contre lui avec son grand bras. Maudite taille d'écolier !

\- Lâche-moi !

Je me débattais mais pas moyen de me libérer. Aussitôt il commença à me torturer en frottant le dessus de ma tête avec son poing :

\- Alors comme ça, on profite de sa tête d'ange pour reluquer les filles, hein ?

\- Aïe !

\- Allez avoue !

J'en étais sûr. Il était du genre opiniâtre lorsqu'il avait une idée dans la tête. Mais quel gamin ! Il était encore pire que Kogoro :

\- Hattori-kun mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Mon devoir de grand-frère. Je l'éduque !, se justifia Hattori alors qu'il continuait son manège tandis que je me débattais.

\- Tu appelles ça de l'éducation ? On dirait plutôt deux frères qui se chamaillent, rétorqua Ran entre le reproche et l'amusement.

\- Et alors c'est la même chose, rigola Hattori.

\- Tu parles ! Et il n'y a que toi que ça fait rire !, râlai-je.

\- Bon allez, laisse-le maintenant, ordonna Ran.

Elle me délivra des bras d'Hattori et me garda près d'elle sous sa protection.

Enfin ! Merci Ran.

\- Tss. En tout cas, j'en connais un qui serait surement jaloux et donnerait n'importe quoi pour être à la place de ce gosse.

\- Pourquoi Shinichi devrait être jaloux de Conan-kun ?, demanda Ran sans comprendre.

C'est clair, comme si j'allais être jaloux de moi-même.

Hattori lança un regard à Ran puis éclata de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore ?

\- Haha, c'est la meilleure ! Je n'ai même pas cité de nom et toi, tu penses direct à Kudo ! Trop fort !

\- Mais je…

Ran s'interrompit, réalisant qu'elle s'était grillée toute seule.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'est pas moi qui irais le contredire.

Alors qu'Hattori continuait de rire, Ran s'accroupit, se pencha vers moi et masqua sa bouche avec sa main :

\- Pff, il peut bien se moquer parce que j'en pince pour Shinichi, en attendant c'est lui qui a replongé pour récupérer l'amulette offerte par sa Kazuha-chan, me confia-t-elle en chuchotant.

Des papillons.

A chaque fois que je l'entendais évoquer ses sentiments pour moi, ça me faisait comme des papillons.

Et je n'avais qu'une envie, lui avouer ce que je ressentais moi aussi.

Vivement que je retrouve mon corps…

\- Non, c'est vrai ?, demandai-je dans mon rôle du petit frère complice.

\- Je t'assure. Tiens regarde, il n'en détache même pas le regard…

Effectivement, en me tournant vers lui je constatai qu'Hattori tenait son amulette dans la main et semblait la contempler affectueusement :

\- Je vois ça. Si ça ne prouve pas qu'il tient à Kazuha-neechan…

\- Eh, j'entends vos messes basses je vous signale !, pesta Hattori en nous lançant un regard noir.

\- Et alors quoi ? Tu comptes nier peut-être ?, ironisa Ran d'un air amusé.

\- Si je suis allé récupérer mon O-mamori c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai aucune envie de m'attirer des ennuis, s'expliqua Hattori avec un air sérieux mais les joues légèrement roses. N'allez pas imaginer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il enfila son amulette autour de son cou. Mais je ne put résister à la tentation de le taquiner… Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à nous charrier.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, tu préfères admettre que tu as la trouille des filles plutôt que de reconnaitre tes sentiments pour elle. Tu n'as pas peur que ta réputation en prenne un coup ?

\- C'est vrai que le fier et courageux Heiji Hattori, expert en Kendo, qui fuit devant une fille…, ajouta Ran avec complicité dans ma tentative de mettre Hattori au pied du mur.

Ce dernier nous regarda, furieux. Il ouvrit la bouche une première fois, puis la referma, la rouvrit, et la referma à nouveau. Ran et moi retenâmes difficilement un fou rire. Comprenant que quoi qu'il réponde, il était pris au piège, il préféra ne rien dire et se contenta d'un :

\- Allez-vous faire voir !

Vexé, il s'éloigna. Surement pour rejoindre sa cabine. J'éclatai de rire avec Ran :

\- Yeh ! Pour l'Est 1 – L'ouest 0 !, rigola Ran.

Elle tendit ses deux mains vers moi. Ce qui me fit sourire et je répondis aussitôt en frappant dans les siennes et réciproquement.

Maa, je pense que je n'avais pas de soucis à me faire pour le moment. Ran pouvait bien se faire de nouveaux amis, moi aussi, je m'étais rapproché d'elle en tant que Conan.

Et que deviendrai-je sans elle ?

Je vous le demande..

...

* * *

 **Et Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **J'y ai rapidement introduit notre chère Ai, comme vous pouvez le voir. Elle aura l'occasion d'apparaitre de temps à autre par la suite, donc ça me semblait nécessaire.**

 **Même si je ne mets pas en avant l'organisation, je ne l'oublie pas pour autant. Donc je mettrais par-ci par là des repères et référence sur l'avancer de la trame.**

 **A vos claviers ! ^^**


End file.
